Un cuento de hadas al siglo XXI
by Alice Maggio - Whitlock
Summary: Habia una vez... en un castillo no tan lejano, una princesa llamada Alice y su burbuja se romipio al llegar el emprezario de su padre /como ya dije no me dedicare a hacer summarys pero la historia esta linda... lean
1. Prologo

**BUENO COMO YA SABEN LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER YO SOLO LOS CREO LA HISTORIA PARA PASAR EL RATO Y NO "CORTARME LAS VENASO CON GALLETAS DE ANIMALITOS" (creo que ya me traume con eso)**

**Okey aqui les dejo mi nueva y loca idea espero que les guste**

* * *

><p>PROLOGO<p>

Cierro mis ojos y recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, con sus botas para cabalgar, y su caso el cual reguardaba un puñado de rizos rubios, decidiendo entre levantarse, reír o morir.

La pérdida es un estrago duro, pero no cuando las personas ya no se aman, mas cuando hay hijos de promedio todo aunque sea una poco duele.

Debatirse entre la vida y la muerte cuando sabes que pequeños dependen de ti, no es una posición favorable.

Yo se que la vida no es fácil, y eso es porque me lo han dicho muchas veces, pero que lo diga como experiencia propia no, amo mi vida, amo mi puesto, amo a mi pueblo, a mis padres, pero amo mas a ese hombre de ojos azules.

Aun recuerdo cuando lo vi en ese salón de baile, cuando llego a mi habitación, en la noche en que todo se consumo y ninguno de los dos nos separamos, las lágrimas del deseo fueron apartadas por la felicidad del placer.

Mas los fantasmas del pasado, llegaron al futuro; más los hemos destruido juntos, yo a lado tuyo como iguales.

Un día estando a solas, escondiéndonos de todos y todo, allí fue cuando me beso por primera vez, pero después se fue…

Pero no para siempre aunque me pareció una eternidad. Mas la eternidad valió la pena

Ahora postrada a lado de tu tumba esperando mi muerte, recuerdo cuanto te ame y aun más cuanto te amo…

* * *

><p>Se que no se le entiende nada pero pronto entenderan okey bueno les dejo el prologo y el prox capi bye...<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Cabalgata

**Como saben los personajes son de Meyer y bla,bla,bla...**

**Bueno mi historia esta rara, pero linda espero les guste**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 1: CABALGATA<p>

POV. ALICE

-¿Te unes Alice? – pregunto mi madre entrando a mi habitación

-Claro, me cambio y voy – dije riendo, como se le ocurre que me voy a perder esto.

Tome unos jeans, mis botas, una blusa de tiras gruesas color rosa, me ate con una cinta de color rosa el cabello en una cola de caballo (jajá que ironía) y baje hacia la estancia, donde me tope con Tina (una de nuestras muchas de servicio) la cual hiso una reverencia.

-Alteza vuestro caballo os espera – me dijo con una sonrisa tierna, ella lleva muy poco trabajando con nosotros y solo es unos años mayor que yo, pero me trata como todos aquí, como una pequeña princesa, lo cual ya me está hartando.

-Gracias – dicho esto me fui a los establos, por lo general a mí me gusta sacar, meter y cepillar a mi caballo, el cual me dieron cuando tenía diez años, de nombre Sir Lancelot, cuando era pequeña era mucho más inocente y enamoradiza, color blanco siempre limpio, raza: Lipizano.

La equitación es uno de mis deportes favoritos junto con la esgrima.

-Señorita – me detuvo Albert (el portero) – vuestro caballo esta en el jardín.

-¿Por qué? – pregunte molesta ya que todos saben que mi caballo tiene que estar en los establos y yo lo llevo.

-Son ordenes de su padre – me dijo apenado.

-Ala gracias – dije y salí al patio trasero. Después de pasar por el recibidor, la estancia, la sala y el pequeño comedor de jardín, me reuní con mi madre.

-Querida – dijo en forma de saludo

-Madre – le conteste de la misma forma; entre fría pero con mucho cariño detrás de la máscara dura que le teníamos que mostrar a todos - ¿Qué haremos hoy?

-Me parece que será una simple cabalgata – me dijo riendo por lo bajo, así que seguí su mirada y me tope con un hombre de cabellera rubia rizada y corta que trataba de subir a pelusita, el caballo de nuestra pequeña Vanessa y no creíamos que fuera un nombre adecuado para un caballo pero nadie tuvo el valor para decirle que no, la pequeña es hija de Bella o mejor dicho la Condesa Isabella Marie Swan – Masen de Asturias, ella lo es por matrimonio porque se caso con el Conde Edward Anthony Masen el cual es un primo legitimo.

-Ya veo porque no podremos jugar polo – dije riendo por lo bajo al igual.

-Tu padre lo ha invitado – me informo – es un empresario de Estados Unidos.

-¿Y para que lo quiere? – pregunte

-Quiere que se internacionalice, o algo así – dijo mama volviendo a reír por lo bajo y soplándose con un abanico.

-Alguien tiene que enseñarle a montar un caballo – dije mofándome del pobre hombre

- Y ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? – pregunto mi madre a modo de burla.

-Porque todo el mundo sabe que no soy muy paciente que digamos – dije recordando la vez que intente enseñarle a la baronesa Rosalie Lillian Hale – McCarthy esposa del barón Emmett Nicolás McCarthy.

-Pobre Rose, la traumaste – a mama le agrada mucho y bueno a mi también tienen tres pequeños hijos; Nicolás, Cole y Charlotte, trillizos y fue una triple locura.

-Sí, pero aprendió – dije mirando a la chica de veinticinco años, ojos grises y cabello rubio, montada en Mini, una pequeña yegua color marrón y patas blancas.

-¿Qué dicen señoras cotilla? – dijo Emmett llegando a nuestro lado.

-Nos burlamos de aquel hombre, querido – le dijo mi madre besándole ambas mejillas.

-Ya me he dado cuanta ¿Vosotras nunca cambiaras a que si? – dijo en modo de despedida y se fue a reunir con Lady Agatha Meester viuda de Cassidy, pero muy rica, solo tiene una hija y ella heredara su fortuna, su hija es una chica un poco antipática pero nadie le quita lo heredera, su nombre es Cristiana.

-Entonces ¿Qué dices querida? – me pregunto mama

-¿Qué digo de qué? – pregunte haciéndome la desentendida

-De enseñarle al señor Whitlock a montar – dijo riendo un poco

-No se – dije fingiendo pensarlo – es que y ¿si trato de matarlo?

-Anda ve – dijo mi madre dándome un pequeño empujoncito en la espalda

-Bien – dije y fui refunfuñando hacia donde el "empresario"

-Tía Alice – dijo la pequeña Nessie llegando a mi lado.

-Querida – me detuve y la cargue

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunto mi adorada pequeña.

-A enseñarle al señor a montar – le dije al oído.

-Vale que te diviertas – dijo dándome un pequeño beso en la mejilla – solo dile que no lastime a pelusita

-Ala le diré – dije bajando a la pequeña Vanessa.

Me pare a lado del jinete primerizo

-¿Necesita ayuda? – pregunte poniendo las manos a la cintura.

-¿Por favor? – me dijo tomando al caballo por las riendas y haciendo una reverencia

-Mire primero tiene que poner el pie izquierdo en el estribo… - dije tocando mi rodilla de dicho pie.

-Disculpe pero… ¿Qué es estribo? – dijo interrumpiéndome

-Es esto – y le señale en donde se coloca el pie.

-Oh – dijo agachando la cabeza – entonces se sube el pie derecho…

-No – le interrumpí – tiene que poner el pie izquierdo en el estribo del mismo – dije subiendo el pie para mostrarle.

-Bueno y ¿Después? – pregunto haciendo lo que le mostré cuando yo quite mi pie.

-Tiene que poner la mano en el pomo – dije cogiendo su mano izquierda y poniéndola sobre lo dicho – y pone su otra mano en el arzón trasero – dije cogiendo su mano derecha y poniéndola en dicho lugar.

-¿Así te apoyas para subir? – pregunto tratando de subir a pelusita.

-Sí pero cuando suba no lo haga de golpe hágalo un poco delicado – el trato de subir, sin conseguir lo que realmente era, así que tuve que detener al caballo y acariciarle para que no se posara en dos patas y le tirara.

-Alteza su caballo – dijo Bruno haciendo una reverencia y dándome las riendas de sir Lancelot.

-Gracias – tome las riendas y me subí a él, montando a la inglesa.

-Querida ¿Jugaremos polo? – pregunto Rose llegando a mi lado.

-¿Gusta jugar? – pregunte al hombre enfrente de mí a unos dos kilómetros

-Claro – dijo dudando, a lo que Rose rio por lo bajo.

-Bruno – llame – dile a mi padre que si jugaremos.

-Si su alteza – dijo y se retiro.

-Querida ¿Escoges tú o yo? – pregunto mi padre llegando a mi lado.

-¿Qué os parece guerra de géneros? – pregunte entusiasmada

-Maravilloso – dijo e hizo que le dieran un mazo…

* * *

><p>haha amo a los caballos y amo jugar polo, si es que notan eso que algunos nombres no estan escritos como se supone que son es porque mi compu asi los detecta y me los cambia a su beneficio ! :( bien espero que les guste el primer capi... bye<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Juego de polo

**Como saben los personajes son de Meyer y bla,bla,bla...**

**Bueno mi historia esta rara, pero linda espero les guste**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 2: JUEGO DE POLO<p>

POV. ALICE

Los equipos, como es polo al aire libre quedaron, en el equipo de mi padre quedo Edward, Emmett y el señor Whitlock, que hasta el momento no se el nombre. Y en mi equipo quedamos Rose, Bella, mi madre y yo.

-Ganaremos – aseguro Rosalie

-Ya se – dije riendo

-¿No le parece que también podemos perder? – pregunto Bella insegura

-No Bella – conteste, subiendo nuevamente a mi caballo – mira al "empresario" ni siquiera sabe tomar el mazo, ¡ganaremos!

-Si querida – dijo mi madre – y apropósito de llama Jasper

-Da igual – dije riendo nuevamente – bien Bella ya vez no hay nada que temer

-Bueno – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Listas? – pregunto mi padre

-Siempre – asegure riendo

-Que comience – dijo Paul (otro de nuestros hombre en personal)

Y así comenzó, mi padre le pasaba mucho la bola al señor Whitlock, la verdad es que ya se cual es su nombre mas es raro llamarlo así; pero siempre Rose o yo se la quitábamos, lo que me di cuenta es que toma al caballo muy fuerte por las riendas, enserio le tenía que dar clases o algo así.

El caso es que el partido termino, claramente ganamos las mujeres, terminamos 6-1 fue muy divertido jugar, pero siempre con la compostura presente, nadie se mofo ni nada parecido, simplemente nos dijeron "buen juego"

Después pelusita salió a galope tendido y lo más gracioso es que aun estaba montado el señor Whitlock.

-Alguien tiene que ir por el ese alguien no voy a ser yo – dije riendo

-Gracias por ofrecerte a ir por el Alice – dijo mi padre, seguramente vengándose por lo del juego, que mal perdedor – eres muy linda cielo.

-Si padre soy tan adorable – dije escupiendo unas cuantas blasfemias por lo bajo.

-Ve Alice, apropósito dile que no lo veré hasta la próxima semana – dijo bajando de Marshall (un cabello fuerte y negro con patas color blanco, el mejor caballo) – que sus hijos vendrán mañana y que en el palacio todo está en su disposición

-Lo hare, adiós padre – dije haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza

-Hasta pronto queridas mías – por lo general solo nos decía así a mí y a mi madre cuando estábamos los tres solos o había personas muy cercanas a nosotros, en forma sentimental.

Entonces fui detrás del "empresario" que traerá a sus hijos a palacio y supongo que también a su esposa, pero que osadía se supone que vino aquí a trabajar no de vacaciones.

Fui a trote, mas cuando lo vi tirado en unas cuantas hojas de árbol secas, di a galope tendido. Pare lo más lento que pude y baje de mi caballo.

-¿Está bien? – pregunte hincándome a su lado.

-Eso creo – dijo viéndome

-¿Se le ha caído encima? – pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa

-No solo se asusto, se paro en dos patas y me ha tirado – dijo tratándose de explicar

-¿Se puede parar? – pregunte tomando su mano

-Si

-Bien ahora se tendrá que subir en sir Lancelot porque no crea que dejaremos a pelusita aquí – le dije caminando hacia mi caballo

-No creo que sea conveniente – dijo parándose

-Bueno entonces caminaremos – dije comenzando a caminar

-No creo que sea bueno que una dama como usted… - dijo deteniéndome por el hombro

-No dejare el caballo aquí – dije interrumpiéndole y soltándome de su agarre

-Uno de sus emisarios puede venir por el – dijo dándome una opción

-Usted no entiende, es el caballo de una pequeña sobrina mía y si se pierde llorara por días y aun más si muere – dije acariciando a sir Lancelot

-Vamos es solo un caballo – dijo quitándose el casco

-No, es mucho mas – dije asintiendo con la cabeza tratando de no soltarle una buena bofetada, estos americanos que creen que lo saben todo.

-Bueno entonces hay que buscarlo – dijo cogiendo mi mano para que comenzara a correr, al parecer a sir Lancelot le encanto ya que comenzó a correr más rápido.

Encontramos a pelusita pastando junto a un pequeño rio que pasaba a las afueras del castillo.

-¿La cogerá usted no? – me pregunto nervioso, a lo que yo solté una risotada

-Si – dije cogiendo a la pequeña pelusita la cual es una yegua muy linda color café, Przewalski – es uno de los caballos más bajos y robustos, no entiendo como no pudo montarlo.

-No se me dan muy bien los animales – me dijo limpiándose los pantalones, los cuales son blancos y ajustados al cuerpo, precisos para una buena carrera o simplemente para montar un potro.

-Si me he dado cuenta – dije caminado con los dos caballos en mano

-Claro – dijo resoplando

-Apropósito, dice el rey Carlisle que volverá hasta la próxima semana, también dice que todo el castillo esta a vuestra disposición y que vuestros hijos llegaran mañana – dije repitiendo lo que mi padre

-Gracias – dijo haciendo una reverencia

-¿Sabe? Eso no es necesario – dije riendo – solo cuando se entra a una habitación, no cada vez que decimos algo

-Oh lo lamento – dijo con la mirada gacha – y ¿Quién es usted?

-¿Cómo dice? – respondí con otra pregunta, ya que no sabía si había escuchado bien.

-Sé que es de esa familia de aristócratas mas no seque titulo tiene usted – dijo moviendo las manos como si eso le ayudara a expresarse mejor

-Soy… - dije mas fui interrumpida por la pequeña Nessie que fue a abrazarme.

-Gracias tía Ally – dijo sonriendo - ¿Me puedo subir?

-Claro por eso es tuyo ¿No? – dije riendo, después deje las riendas de sir Lancelot y subí a la pequeña Vanessa a pelusita.

-Tía yo me iré sola – dijo la pequeña para que soltara las riendas y se las diera a ella.

-Bien pero con cuidado ¿Ala? – dije dándoselas

-Si

-¿No es peligroso? – pregunto el hombre que estaba a mi lado.

-No, ella lo sabe controlar

-Y ¿Cómo es posible que su caballo no se valla aunque le suelte las cuerdas? – pregunto nuevamente

-Los caballos son muy listos señor – dije acariciando la melena de mi hermoso potro – y son riendas

-O si y me diecia que es ¿Quién? – me pregunto

-Alice querida – dijo mi madre llegando a mi lado – Cordelia y Grace gustan verte

-Bien madre gracias – dije entregando el caballo a Bruno – me disculpa – le dije al señor Whitlock y fui a donde las gemelas Scott.

* * *

><p>bien como ya dije antes<p>

me **encantan los caballos y tambien jugar polo**

bueno les dejo el capi dos

espero que les guste

ya se que me meresco unos buenos jitomatasos gracias a que eh tenido

muy muy pero muy poca inspiracion :( pero

pues ya que si les gusto dejen su Review y si no les gusto tambien dejen un rew.. solo para saber que les parece bueno

bye nos leemos besos...


	4. Chapter 3: Una linda velada

**Como saben los personajes son de Meyer y bla,bla,bla...**

**Bueno mi historia esta rara, pero linda espero les guste**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 3: UNA LINDA VELADA<p>

POV. ALICE

-Querida – dijo Grace cuando llegue al salón

-Queridas mías – dije dándole besos en ambas mejillas a las dos.

-¿Cómo ha estado vuestro día? – pregunto Cordelia

-Bueno – dije con una risotada amenazando, gracias a que recordé lo gracioso que se veía el señor Whitlock tratando de subir a Pelusita – muy bueno

-Su alteza – dijo Tina entrando al salón y haciendo una reverencia – en dos horas tendrá que bajar a la cena así que tiene que cambiarse.

-Claro – dije riendo – ¿me permiten?

-Nos vemos en la cena – me dijeron las gemelas

-Ala hasta la cena – dije subiendo a mi suite

-Alteza – dijo Carol (mi mucama) haciendo una reverencia – tiene que ducharse y arreglarse

-Claro ya esta – dije entrando a mi baño.

Me di una ducha rápida, por lo general me doy un baño pero eso toma mucho tiempo y yo solo tengo dos horas. Me pase media hora en el baño. Luego entre nuevamente a mi habitación y me puse a rebuscar en mi armario, lo que me tenía que poner.

-¿Carol? – llame

-¿Si? – dijo

-¿Sera una cena importante? – pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa

-Me parece que si ya que estará el Gobernador de Málaga y el de Madrid, también estará el miembro del concejo de Portugal y todos claro con sus respectivas familias – me informo

-Bien entonces ¿Vestido a que si? – dije derrotada

-Ya – dijo entrando a mi armario

Me he decidido por un vestido simple pero bonito, de color hueso hasta el piso, sin mangas con pequeños detalles en el dobladillo del busto, que son pequeñas piedras preciosas incrustadas en el, con unos tacos color hueso, lo cual no sirvió de mucho ya que no se veían. Me seque el cabello y me lo peine, lo tengo largo a la mitad de la espalda y rizado, tiene un color castaño oscuro, me puse un maquillaje muy natural, con una sombra color café/dorado mas lo he difuminado.

-¿Qué te parece? – le pregunte a Carol

-Se ve maravillosa – me elogio – le quería decir que los hijos de el señor Whitlock han llegado.

-Y ¿Cómo son? – pregunte arreglándome unos mechones rebeldes frente al espejo

-Iguales a él y muy serios – me dijo sonriendo

-¿Son rubios? – pregunte

-Si

-¿Cuántos son?

-Tres

-Alice ya tienes que bajar – dijo mi madre entrando a mi habitación.

Salí con ella y bajamos juntas por las escaleras del ante brazo, después fuimos al comedor. Mi madre llevaba puesto un vestido color rosa claro y rosa fuerte en el centro con un cinto blanco y delgado atado debajo del busto, altura al ras del piso con mangas por arriba de los hombros y cuello en forma de cuadro, llevaba el cabello rizado al igual que el mío, y resonaban dos pares de tacos, los de ella y los míos.

En el comedor ya estaban: el conde y la condesa Masen con su hija, el barón y la baronesa McCarthy con sus tres hijos, Lord y Lady Scott con sus dos hijas, Lady Cassidy y su hija, el gobernador de Málaga y Madrid Douglas y Drake, el presidente del consejo de Portugal y su esposa y el señor Whitlock con sus tres hijos.

-Os presento a Su Real Majestad la Reina Esme Anne Elizabeth Platt – Cullen de Asturias y su Alteza real serenísima la princesa Mary Alice Elizabeth Cullen Platt de Asturias. – nos presento Albert.

Al vernos entrar todos se levantaron, hicieron una reverencia y esperaron hasta que nos sentáramos.

Mi madre estaba sentada a la cabecera de la mesa, la mesa es casi para cincuenta personas, yo estaba a su lado derecho y Edward a su lado izquierdo, a lado de él esta su esposa Bella, a lado de mi esta el pequeño hijo de Jasper, al lado de Bella esta Nessie, a lado del hijo de Jasper está la hija del mismo y a lado de ella su hija menor, a lado de Nessie esta Charlotte, Nicolás y Cole, a lado de la más pequeña de los Whitlock esta su padre, a lado de él esta lady Agatha y su hija, a lado de Cole esta Rose su madre y a lado de ella su esposo Emmett, al lado de Cristiana están Ezequiel y Katherine Scott y junto a ellos Grace y Cordelia sus hijas, a lado de Emmett están los dos gobernadores y a lado de ellos Robert y Mathilde el miembro del consejo de Portugal y su esposa.

El primer platillo fue una crema, después helado para limpiar el paladar, después se sirvió árroz a la española, después se sirvió paella y después el postre y todo fue combinado con la reserva de vino: tintos del douro viñedo de la vid cosecha _86´_ y con el Washington state chardonnay cosecha _89´ _y limonada para los pequeños.

Entre los alimentos todos hablaban yo llegue a conversar un par de veces con Jackson el hijo de Jasper y como dice Carol son muy serios.

-¿Qué les parece pasar a la estancia para tomar el té? – pregunto mi madre cuando todos habíamos terminado los alimentos.

Las palabras de ella aunque fuesen preguntas eran más bien órdenes ya que todos nos paramos y fuimos a la estancia.

Yo me senté en uno de los sillones un poco alejados y Nessie, Nicolás, Cole y Charlotte me siguieron.

-Tía Ally – dijo Vanessa – ¿Por qué esos niños no juegan con nosotros?

-¿Por qué no les preguntan que si quieren jugar con ustedes? – Les dije riendo por lo bajo

-Ya ven yo les dije – dijo Nicolás cruzándose de brazos ese niño es idéntico a su padre.

-Si Nicolás lo que digas – dijo Cole, estos pequeños son como dos polos completamente opuestos, Nicolás es un niño rebelde y mal portado, mientras que Cole es un niño respetuoso y muy estudioso.

-Ala vamos a decirles y te decimos que nos dijeron – dijo Charlie Rose, ese es su nombre completo Charlotte Rose, pero todos le decimos Rose o Charlie Rose.

-Ala vallan – dije haciendo un ademan con las manos.

-Al parecer los niños le gustan – dijo una voz a mis espaldas sobresaltándome

-Me ha asustado – dije volteando a ver quién era – y si amo a los niños, son mi adoración.

-Si lo he notado – dijo Jasper sentándose a mi lado.

-Usted ama a sus hijos – eso fue una afirmación

-Si – dijo riendo por lo bajo – su Alteza

-Déjese de tonterías y formalidades – le dije volteando a ver a los niños

-Esta tarde le he preguntado qué posición tenia y usted no me ha dicho – me reprocho

-Discúlpeme pero por si no se dio cuenta me estaban llamando – dije moviendo la cabeza hacia el hombro izquierdo ya que Jasper estaba a mi lado derecho.

-Tía Ally – dijo Charlotte parándose enfrente de mí – Nessie no quiere jugar conmigo – dijo haciendo un adorable puchero (eso lo aprendió de mi) – porque dice que Amanda le cae mejor que yo.

-Vanessa – dije llamando a mi otra sobrina – querida ven un minuto por favor

-¿Qué sucede tía Ally? – dijo la pequeña llegando de la mano con Amanda la pequeña hija de Jasper.

-Vanessa ¿Por qué no quieres jugar con Charlotte? – pregunte cruzada de brazos

-Le digo que juegue con Ashley – dijo señalando con la cabeza a la otra pequeña – pero dice que quiere jugar con nosotras, pero yo no quiero jugar con ella.

-y ¿Por qué no quieres jugar con ella? – dije sobándome las sienes

-Porque no

-Esa no es una respuesta – dije cogiendo una de sus manitas – y si quieres montar a pelusita será mejor que te portes bien

-Pero… - dijo la niña haciendo el mismo puchero que Charlotte

-Pero nada – le interrumpí – ese caballo te lo he regalado yo y también lo puedo castigar.

-Está bien jugaremos con ella – dijo refunfuñando, y yo enarque una ceja y ella dejo de refunfuñar

-Y quiero que te disculpes – dije soltando su mano

-¿Me perdonas? – le dijo Nessie a Charlotte

-No – resople ¡ESTAS NIÑAS ME VOLVERAN LOCA!

* * *

><p>haha ya se es uno de los capitulos mas raros que se me han ocurrido es que mis sobrinitas me<p>

hacen eso asi que se me ocurrio

y pues alli lo tienen

haha me da risa porque eso mismo me pasa una ya no quiere jugar con la otra y eso

pero bueno

espero que les guste este capi

les dejo el tres... bueno bye

nos leemos besssssos !


	5. Chapter 4: Un cuento de princesas

**Como saben los personajes son de Meyer y bla,bla,bla...**

**Bueno mi historia esta rara, pero linda espero les guste**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 4: UN CUENTO DE PRINCESAS.<p>

POV. ALICE

-Pero ¿Por qué no? – le pregunte a Charlotte

-Bueno ya vamos a jugar – dijo Vanessa

Mientras yo tenía dolor de cabeza, Jasper se reía ocultándolo bajo una tos falsa.

-¡Papi! – dijo Ashley llegando enfrente de Jasper, este dejo de "toser" y la subió a su regazo.

-¿Qué sucede querida? – pregunto el acariciando el rubio y rizado cabello de su hija.

-Tengo sueño – le dijo la pequeña bostezando y tallándose los ojitos

-¿Usted sabe donde podemos dormir? – me pregunto

-¿Viene conmigo? – le dije parándome

-Por favor – dijo parándose con su pequeña en brazos y me ofreció el izquierdo, lo tome y salimos de la estancia.

-¿Alice? – llamo mi madre detrás de nosotros

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunte volteando

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunto enarcando una ceja

-Iremos a acostar a la pequeña – le dije a mi madre tomando su mano – bajaremos pronto

-Está bien – dijo asintiendo con la cabeza

-¿Todo bien? – pregunto Jasper cuando llegue a su lado

-Claro – dije subiendo las escaleras

Pasamos la primera puerta la cual es la de los condes los cuales pasan mucho tiempo en el castillo, en primera porque los queremos mucho y en segunda porque Edward es hijo de la hermana de mama, solo que a la tía Amy su esposo la abandono cuando se entero que estaba embarazada y ella murió cuando el tenia 17, por eso le digo sobrina a Nessie, porque a Edward lo quiero como un hermano.

Después esta la habitación de los barones, Rosalie es sobrina de mi papa, su mama es hermana de mi papa, sus padres la mandaron a estudiar aquí, se enamoro y se caso con Emmett un buen amigo de la familia, hay veces en las que pasan casi meses aquí y más cuando nos ponen en peligro como familia real.

Después esta la habitación de los niños, en la cual hay cuatro camas matrimoniales, me parece que esa habitación iba a ser otra cosa ya que tiene demasiado espacio, al igual que la otra, la de las pequeñas que también tiene cuatro camas matrimoniales, si las cuatro lámparas están prendidas se abre una especie de habitación, el castillo fue remodelado agregándole tres habitaciones mas, una en la habitación de las niñas otra en la de los niños y otra en la mía.

Después de la habitación de los niños está la de huéspedes y después la de las niñas.

-¿Duerme sola? – le pregunte a Jasper

-Con Amanda, si no está ella no duerme – me dijo parándose a mi lado

-Bien pueden dormir aquí – dije entrando a la habitación de mis niñas.

La habitación está pintada de color gris y tiene un dibujo de un árbol y de este "cuelgan" unos corazones unos ositos y ropita de plástico y de colores amarillo bebe, lila y rosa pastel. Las camas tienen un sobrecama color blanco almohadas color blanco y encima una pequeña almohada de color rosa en una cama, azul en otra, morada en otra y amarilla en otra, así distinguimos cual es la cama de cada pequeña ya que la de color azul es de Nessie y la de color amarillo es de Charlotte. Entre cada cama hay un buro de color blanco y con una lámpara blanca encima, el motivo de la cama es color blanco.

-¿En donde la puedo acostar? – me pregunto Jasper.

-En la de la almohada rosa o en la de la morada – le dije señalando cada cama

Acostó a la pequeña en la cama de la almohada color rosa, por sugerencia de la niña.

-Mami – me llamo la niña, eso me medio saco el aire y me dejo en shock

-¿Qué sucede querida? – le dijo su padre

-No yo quiero a mi mami – dijo tendiendo sus manos hacia mi

-¿Qué pasa cielo? – le dije colocándome a su lado

-¿Me lees un cuento? – me dijo haciendo un puchero

-Claro – prendí las cuatro lámparas ya que en el otro cuarto guardamos los juguetes y los libros de los niños en su respectivo cuarto, Jasper se quedo con cara de What fuck? Y yo saque el cuento que me contaba mi madre cuando era pequeña, me acerque a la pequeña la destape y jale las cobijas me recosté a su lado la tape y le abrace para que se recostara en mi pecho, eso hacia mi madre cuando yo era muy pequeñita y no tenía que estar en reuniones aburridas ni nada de eso.

Le conté el cuento del cascanueces, el que trata de una joven llamada clara, a la cual le regalan un cascanueces y este es un príncipe, pero por el hechizo de un ratón se convierte en un utensilio de madera, el cuento termina en que ella es una princesa y el vuelve a ser el príncipe, pero todo resulta ser un sueño y después llega el príncipe a la casa de Clara.

Para cuando termine el cuento la pequeña princesa aun no se dormía.

-Otro – me dijo jalando mi vestido

-Ya tienes que dormir – le dijo su padre – ya la princesa te ha contado uno.

-¿Eres una princesa? – me pregunto la pequeña dándole el avionazo a su papa.

-Si – le dije besando su frente

-Y ¿Cómo puedo ser una princesa yo también? – me pregunto hincándose en la cama.

-Pues si te casas con un príncipe – le dije pero su padre me miro ceñudo – también si tu papi o tu mami es un rey o reina.

-¿Tus papis son reyes? – me pregunto la pequeña, de cómo cuatro años

-Si – le dije volviéndola a recostar

-Y ¿Tú serás una reina? – me pregunto levantándose nuevamente

-Si – le dije acariciando sus ricitos rubios

-Y quien se case contigo será un rey ¿no? – me pregunto con un brillo especial en sus ojos azules.

-Si – dije enarcando una ceja la verdad no sabía para donde iba esto y tengo el mal presentimiento de que tampoco lo quiero saber.

-Entonces si mi papi se casa contigo yo seré una princesa – eso lo dijo mas para ella que para mí, pero que buen razonamiento tiene esa niña.

-Vale, deja de incomodar a la princesa y por favor a dormir – dijo su padre recostándola y tapándola, estaba sonrojado, allí fue cuando me di cuenta de lo realmente hermoso que es, ojos azules iguales a los de sus tres hijos, tés clara, labios carnosos, músculos muy bien formados tapados por un saco negro y una sonrisa hermosa. Me levante de la cama y acomode el otro lado de la cama en el que estaba acostada, mas una pequeña manita me detuvo.

-Princesa, quiero que mi papi se case contigo – me dijo bostezando.

-Hasta mañana querida – dije dándole un beso en la mejilla – que descanses

Salimos de la habitación, volteamos por última vez antes de cerrar la puerta, después de cerrarla nuestras caras quedaron muy juntas ya que volteamos él para mí y yo para donde él.

-Disculpe – me dijo haciéndose un paso hacia atrás.

-No hay problema – la verdad no sé porque pero me sentí vacía cuando se alejo.

-Creo que no ver a su madre le causa… - dijo agarrándose el cabello como si eso le ayudara a pensar algo coherente.

-No hay problema – le interrumpí – y sus ideas son muy tiernas – dije riendo un poco

-Sus ideas – dijo riendo también – si siguen así mi volverán loco.

-¿Cuántos años tiene? – le pregunte riendo un poco más alto.

-Tres – dijo coreando mis risas.

-¿Qué le causa tanta risa alteza? – me pregunto una voz conocida, Jasper hizo una mueca la cual solo yo pude ver ya que le daba la espalda, estaba enojado mas no sé por qué.

* * *

><p>okey creo que fue muy rapido eso de la paqueña pero me gusto<p>

espero que a ustedes tambien y pleace dejen sus rew.. para saber que les parecio

nos leemos bye


	6. Chapter 5: Celos

**Como saben los personajes son de Meyer y bla,bla,bla...**

**Bueno mi historia esta rara, pero linda espero les guste**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 5: CELOS<p>

-¿Qué sucede? – le pregunte a ambos.

-Nada – me contesto Jasper en un susurro casi audible, le entendí porque leí sus labios.

-Su majestad dice que los gobernadores y en miembro del consejo de Portugal ya se van – me informo Jacob (un viejo amigo, hijo de el secretario de mi padre ahora secretario de Edward y Jacob es el secretario de Lord Scott) – y dice que los quiere a ambos abajo – dijo cuando vio que Jasper se iba al cuarto de las niñas – además Leah te quiere ver

-Gracias – dije abrazándolo – ya les quería ver ¿Cómo esta Taylor?

-Grande y guapo como su padre – dijo Jacob muy orgulloso

-¿Leah ya te dijo que no eres su padre? – le pregunte en modo de broma, pero me frunció el ceño y Jasper rio por lo bajo.

-Que graciosa se ha vuelto su alteza – me dijo Jacob cruzándose de brazos - ¿Qué desayuno? ¿Bufón?

-No desayune cereal y fruta – le dije para hacerlo enojar un poquito más – bueno ya, señor Whitlock le presento a Jacob Black es el secretario de lord Scott – le dije a Jasper – mira Jake el es un empresario de papa.

Se dieron a mano y Jacob dijo: - Bueno tu madre se molestara si no bajamos – me tendió el brazo pero Jasper también lo hizo así que tuve que tomar los dos. Bajamos las escaleras hasta la estancia y todos se estaban despidiendo.

-Bueno hasta pronto querida – dijo Mathilde

-Si hasta pronto – dije

Y así fue como en unos quince minutos, todos se despedían de todos y después solo quedamos: mama, Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, lady Agatha, Cristiana, Leah, Jacob, Jasper, los niños y yo.

Cristiana estaba interpretando: so in love, de Cole Porter, solo que desafinaba demasiado y yo quería irme a dormir, solo que por educación no lo hacía.

-¿Aun no te desesperas? – pregunto Emmett que estaba sentando a lado de mi.

-Si – le dije en un susurro

-Bien, vos sos la princesa – me dijo y se levanto – bueno creo que la señorita ha hecho un esplendida interpretación pero ¿Qué les parece deleitar a sus oídos con la maravillosa voz de su alteza?

-Me parecería muy lindo – dijo Bella

Y así me levantaron y me sentaron frente al piano, interprete la misma canción que anteriormente Cristiana había interpretado.

-¿Qué canción es esa? – me pregunto lady Agatha

-So in love – le dije cuando la canción había terminado

-Eso no puede ser – me dijo Cristiana

-Si es solo que usted madame no la sabe interpretar – le dijo Jacob

-Bien creo que mejor nos vamos – dijo lady Agatha

Nos despedimos pero cristiana se me quedo viendo feo y eso hace justicia a eso que dicen que si las miradas matasen, a decir verdad a mí no me importo la gran cosa.

-Alice querida tu padre ha telefoneado – me dijo mi madre – dice que llegara el viernes que viene.

-Ala – le dije feliz

-Bueno creo que ya nos vamos – dijo Edward

-Papi quiero dormir aquí – dijo Vanessa haciendo un puchero

-Alice – me regaño Edward – lo que le enseñas a mi hija

-Lo lamento – dije haciendo la misma carita

-Anda si papi – pidió nuevamente Nessie

-Ala, está bien – dijo Edward levantando a su hija y besándole ambas mejillas

-Gracias – dijo la pequeña también besando la mejilla de su padre

-¿Mami nosotros también podemos? – le dijo Cole a Rose

-¿Si mami por favor? – dijo Nicolás

-¿Papi nos podemos quedar? – le pregunto Charlie a Emmett.

Por general los niños convencen a Rose y la niña a Emmett, eso es raro y gracioso al mismo tiempo.

-Bien pueden quedarse – dijo Emmett, por lo general siempre lo convencen a el primero

-Bueno está bien – dijo Rose después de ver la carita de corderito de sus hijos

-¿Yo también puedo? – le pregunto Taylor a Leah (Taylor es el hijo de Jacob y Leah)

-Si – dijo Leah como si fuera a decir el clima o algo así.

-Bien eso fue fácil – dijo Nicolás, por lo general Leah es la más práctica, si sabe que nada malo le pasara a su hijo le deja hacer lo que a él le gusta.

-Creo que será mejor que los vayamos a recostar antes de irnos – dijo Bella levantando a su hija y llevándola a la habitación - ¿Rose llevo a Charlie?

-Por favor, yo llevo a los niños – le dijo a Leah.

-Ala gracias – dijo esta.

-¿Gusta que llevemos a sus hijos? – le pregunto Bella a Jasper

-No gracias será mejor que yo les lleve – dijo parándose

-Mami quiero que me lleve la tía Ally – dijo Vanessa

-Si yo también mama – dijo Nicolás

-¿Puedes? – me pregunto Rose

-Claro – me pare y tome a los niños – vamos – espere a que se despidieran de sus papas y fuimos rumbo a las habitaciones

Subimos las escaleras riendo, pero Jasper y sus hijos iban completamente serios

Primero entramos a la habitación de los niños ya que esa es la primera habitación.

Primero recosté y arrope a Nicolás, después a Taylor y después a Cole, la cama que quedaba es para Jackson, solo que cuando me di cuenta el pequeño estaba solo, así que fui hasta donde se encontraba, lo levante lo recosté y le arrope

-Gracias – me dijo después de que lo hice – mi mama hacia eso, pero cuando ella murió mi padre me deja para que lo haga solo

-Buenas noches amor – le dije besando su frente

-Sabe princesa… - me dijo

-Dime tía Ally como los otros ¿vale? – le interrumpí

-Bueno tía Ally – me dijo con una sonrisa en su angelical carita – escuche lo que Ashley le dijo

¿Sí? – Le dije enarcando la ceja - ¿Sabes que es de mala educación espiar a la gente?

-Si lo sé – dijo apenado – pero yo estoy de acuerdo con ella, usted nos cae muy bien, queremos que sea nuestra mama.

-Pero si me acaban de conocer – le dije entre seria y divertida

-Ya lo sabemos – dijo con su linda sonrisa, igual a la de su padre – pero usted es tan linda con los otros y ya la queremos

-Vale creo que eso será decisión de su padre – dije riendo por lo bajo – pero a mi si me gustaría ser su mama – le dije al oído y después salí de la habitación apagando la luz.

-¿Qué sucedió? – me pregunto Jasper

-Nada – fue lo único que dije y cargue a Charlotte y a Vanessa una en cada brazo y el no toco a su hija, para nada.

Entramos a la habitación de las niñas y Ashley estaba completamente dormida, acosté a Nessie y a Charlie en sus respectivas camas las arrope y les di un beso en la mejilla, a la niña; Jasper si la arropo, no sé porque pero eso me enojo un poco.

-Hasta mañana – les dije antes de apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta.

* * *

><p>okey aqui les dejo el capi 5 espero que les guste pleace dejen su rew.. bueno bye besos nos leemos !<p> 


	7. Chapter 6: El jardin

**Como saben los personajes son de Meyer y bla,bla,bla...**

**Bueno mi historia esta rara, pero linda espero les guste**

**Aqui les dejo el capi 6 espero que esto aclare un poco mas la tematica y el adonde quiero llegar**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 6: EL JARDIN<p>

-¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta? – le dije al señor Jasper cuando salimos de la habitación

-Claro – dijo despreocupado

-¿Por qué arropo a sus hijas pero al pequeño no? – le dije mirándolo, el esta de perfil

-Me temo que mi ideal es que haga las cosas por si solo – me explico volteándome a ver

-¿No le parece muy precipitado? – le dije – solo es un niño

-Tiene que aprender – me dijo tendiéndome el antebrazo para bajar las escaleras

-¿Le apetecería ir al jardín? – le dije sin coger el brazo que me ofrecía

-Claro – dijo y le jale el brazo para que fuéramos al jardín al que solo la familia real y el jardinero podían entrar, estaba repleto de flores de todos los tamaños formas y colores, era un lugar mágico y hermoso, además de que en él había banquillos y un pequeño vaivén.

-Es un lugar muy lindo – me dijo cuando entramos

-Si hay veces que mi madre y yo veníamos aquí a hablar y eso – le dije sentándome en el vaivén.

-Si

-¿Qué le pasa? – le pregunte al ver que iba con la mirada gacha

-Nada, es solo que estaba pensando – me dijo y se volvió hacia mí -¿Me daría un consejo?

-¿Cómo, amiga como princesa, como… - le di las opciones ya que siempre en todas las facetas que tenía en mi vida, todas tenían que pensar diferente.

-Como persona normal – me interrumpió

-Creo que eso es un reto pero dígame – hice un movimiento con la mano para indicarle lo ya dicho.

-¿Cree que estoy haciendo mal al educar a mis hijos? – me dijo mirándome con suplica en sus hermosos ojos.

-No le podría decir ya que no soy madre…

-Sí, eso lo sé – me interrumpió

-¿Entonces?

-Pues Ashley le dijo que quería que fuera usted su madre – me recordó entre risas – y he visto como platicaba en la cena con Jackson…

-Son adorables vuestros hijitos – le dije al recordar

-gracias – me dijo y asintió con la cabeza – desde que su madre murió…

-No se preocupe si no quiere seguir será mejor que entremos – le dije al ver que caía de rodillas frente a mí.

-Es solo que se me hace muy difícil pero creo que si no le digo a nadie todo este dolor acumulado me hará más daño – me dijo y recargo su cabeza en mi regazo.

-Entonces dígame que yo le escuchare – dije, y la conmoción me hizo acariciar sus rizos rubios y enredarlos entre mis dedos.

-Su madre murió hace dos años, Ashley apenas era una bebe y Jackson y Amanda eran muy pequeños, pero aun así me ayudaron con su hermanita – dijo melancólico – ella, María murió en un accidente de auto, la llevaba el chofer, Laurent, a este no le paso nada, pero cuando buscaron el cuerpo de mi esposa este no estaba, el chofer dijo que no sabía que había pasado solo que otro auto se cruzo en su camino y cayeron al risco, el salió del auto y dijo que al buscar a mi esposa no había nadie y lo mismo dijeron los forenses que el cuerpo no estaba… - paro un segundo y sentí mi vestido un poco húmedo cuando levanto la cabeza para mirarme.

-¿Está bien? – le pregunte y le acaricie la mejilla con la mano izquierda.

-Lo lamento – me dijo y vi que tenía los ojos rojos y un poco húmedos.

-No hay problema – le sonreí y me di cuenta que aun tenia la mano en su mejilla, pero cuando intente quitarla el puso la suya encima para retenerla – sabe es usted un gran hombre

-¿Qué te parece que nos hablemos de tu? – me dijo sonriendo

-No creo que sea correcto – le dije con mirada suplicante

-¿Por qué no? – pregunto cogiendo mi otra mano entre la suya

-Es que usted es el empresario de mi padre y yo soy…

-¿Eres qué? – me dijo con una hermosa media sonrisa

-Olvídelo – le dije resignada – usted me habla de tu y yo le hablo como hasta ahora

-No, así no vale – me dijo y negó con la cabeza de manera infantil

-Pues que mal – al decir esto hiso un tiernísimo puchero y me dieron ganas de besarlo de tan adorable que se veía.

-Eso no es justo – me dijo y se acerco a mí de una manera muy peligrosa

-Claro que lo es – le dije riendo y yo me acerque un poquito más a su cara

-¿Por qué no puedes? – me dijo un poquito más cerca

-Seria como si usted ya fuera parte de la familia – le dije mirándolo a los ojos

-Y tú no quieres eso – dijo sacando una conclusión errónea

-Entiende que mi padre te trajo para que trabajaras, no para que le hicieras la corte a su única hija – le dije y me acerque hasta tocar su nariz con la mía.

-Es que su alteza debe admitir que es hermosa – dijo y de dio un casto beso en la comisura de los labios

-Entonces admite que le hace la corte a mi hija – dijo mi medre llegando a nuestro lado…

* * *

><p><strong><em>okey se que este capitulo tiene menos pero es que solo es como la vida de Jazz y eso...<em>**

**_¿Que les parecio que los encontrara Esme?... _**

**_¿Meresco un review?_**

**_Por favor dejen un rew.. aunque no lo meresca por lo menos asi sabre que escribo del asco..._**

**_bueno espero sus saludos, comentarios, dudas, Jitomatasos, criticas, sugerencias todo eso ponganmelo en un rew..._**

**_:DD Bueno como ya me estoy medio ajendando y estoy tratando de acomodar un poco mas mis dias subire todos los lunes, a no ser que sea realmente necesario que no lo haga, juro que haré lo posible porque pueda subir si no subo me podran comer viva... bueno es que como estoy en proceso de otros 4 fic´s: (les dejare el summary)_**

**_1° DEL ODIO AL AMOR... Alice, Edward y Emmett son los Cullen Jasper, Bella y Rosalie son los platt y cuando sus padres se casan la pelea comienza..._**

**_2° 7 DIAS PARA UNA ETERNIDAD... Ella buena, El malo y una apuesta ¿Quien ganara? Cuando Dios y el demonio decean saber quien reinara en el mundo envian a sus mejores ajentes planearon todo menos que se conocieran...(A&J)_**

**_3° LA MEJOR MEDICINA... -Yo soy la doctora jefade piso y de personal y tendras que acatar mis reglas asi te guste o no ¿Entendido?...(A&J)_**

**_4° UNA GRAN FAMILIA FELIZ... Las mujeres Cullen cumplen su sueño de ser madres ¿Que haran los hombres Cullen para complacer a sus esposas?..._**

**_y tambien 2 one-shot: _**

**_1° LAZOS IRROMPIBLES... antes de que Nahuel y Huilen hablen para relatar lo que paso con Pire a los Vulturi, ellos hacen una prueba de amor a Alice y Jasper porque Aro aun quiere a la pequeña Cullen en sus filas..._**

**_2° TE PILLE... La familia Cullen pillo a los mas calmados de la familia en la sala haciendo el amor - y Emmett como siempre tenia que salir con una de sus guarradas..._**

**_ESPERENLAS TENDRAN UN PROXIMAMENTE... _**

**_bueno ahora si las dejo bye besos nos leemos :DD AGM... :P _**


	8. Chapter 7: La perdida

**Como saben los personajes son de Meyer y bla,bla,bla...**

**Bueno mi historia esta rara, pero linda espero les guste**

**Aqui les dejo el capi 6 espero que esto aclare un poco mas la tematica y el adonde quiero llegar**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 7: LA PÉRDIDA<p>

P.O.V. ALICE

-¿Saben qué? Es mejor que vayan a dormir – dijo mi madre riendo, seguramente por nuestros rostros.

-Bueno – dijo Jasper algo incomodo y se levanto – buenas noches altezas – hizo una reverencia y se fue

-¡Te gusta! – dijo mi madre sin pudor

-¿Te lo niego? – le dije cansada y luego de esto me estremecí

-No – dijo riendo

-Vamos entonces – le dije, le tome por el brazo y salimos del jardín

-Entonces ya tenemos al rey – dijo riendo cuando íbamos subiendo

-¡Hey! Para tu carro – le dije y me detuve

-¿Por qué?

-Nos conocimos hoy

-Yo me case con tu padre sin conocerle – me recordó

-Pero lo suyo fue arreglado – le dije con una mueca

-Pero después de un tiempo le llegue a amar – dijo y soltó un suspiro - hija sabes que tu padre y yo no somos eternos.

-Si

-Tenemos que ver por el bienestar del pueblo – me recordó

-Eso también lo sé – le dije cansada

-Tenemos que servir como gobernantes para una nación – me dijo en son poético – y ante todo esta…

-Madre pero siempre, todo, se pondrá encima de nuestros sentimientos – le interrumpí

-No seas mal educada – me reprendió

-Ya lo sé – gire los ojos

-Pero siempre – retomo – hay una forma de ser feliz con todo este peso.

-Si te refieres a mi padre y a ti – fruncí los labios – ustedes merecían ser felices, ¡se merecen mama!

-¿Crees que tu no le mereces? – Pregunto refiriéndose a Jasper – o peor aun ¿Qué él no te merece a ti?

-No es eso – le dije negando frenéticamente con la cabeza – es solo que aunque es caballeroso, tierno, amable, carismático…

-¡Ya entendí! – dijo riendo

-Tiene tres hijos – le recordé

-Adoras a los niños

-Su esposa murió

-¡Que en paz descanse! – fijo su vista al techo – pero mejor aun.

-¡Madre!

-¡Dime la verdad! – Volteo a mirarme - ¿A que le temes?

-Supongo que – me quede pensativa – tal vez a que el no me quiera como yo.

-Eso es imposible – dijo y tomo uno de mis rizos entre sus dedos.

-¿Qué dices?

-Querida, he visto como te mira – posó su mano en mi mejilla – además de que eres hermosa

-Eso parece amor de madre – le dije riendo

-Bueno si no me quieres creer allá tú – comenzamos a subir – pero no estoy ciega

-Hasta mañana – le dije riendo, nos dimos un beso en la mejilla y cada una fue a su respectiva habitación

Me despoje de mi ropa y me coloque el pijama, me recosté en la cama y como todos los días ¡Tenia insomnio!

¿Lo que mi madre dijo seria cierto? O ¿Solo es el que me quieran conseguir marido?

Estoy completamente segura de que siento algo más que atracción física por Jasper pero ¿Como enamorarte en cinco días? Y peor ¿Cómo hacer que una persona se enamore de ti en el mismo tiempo?

¿Qué mi madre no entendía que lo que yo quiero es casarme por amor? Y digamos que estoy enamorada de Jasper y si mis sentimientos no son recíprocos quedaría sola, con una nación que dependería de mí y peor aun con el corazón roto.

Sacudí la cabeza, tal vez el no poder dormir me estaba afectando así que me dispuse a descansar, aproximadamente a los diez minutos me deje abandonar en los brazos de Morfeo.

-::-

Cuando desperté la luz se filtraba por mi ventana, talle mis ojos para mejorar mi visión, después tocaron la puerta, y esta se abrió.

-¡Hola tía Ally! – entro Nessie gritando

-Querida – le dije con voz ronca

-Tía, el tío Jacob quiere verte pero se ve muy mal – me dijo con su pequeño ceño fruncido

-¿Sucede algo malo? – le pregunte, por lo general Leah y Jacob no eran muy madrugadores.

-No me quiso decir – dijo haciendo un puchero

-Bien, vamos – le dije preocupada, tome una bata, cogí su manita y salimos de la habitación.

La mejor idea fue cargar a Nessie para bajar un poco más rápido.

-¡Alice! ¡Dios santo ¿Estás bien? – me pregunto Leah cuando llegue a su lado

-Si ¿Por qué? – le pregunte alarmada y baje a Vanessa

-Mira – me madre me alargo un papel un tanto quemado

-Lo encontramos cuando fuimos a… - dijo Jacob pero se le fue la voz

-Tranquilo – le susurro Bella

Allí fue cuando me di cuenta de que todos ya estaban allí, limpios y arreglados, y yo me acababa de levantar.

Baje la vista para comenzar a leer.

_Fue una gran idea ocultar y contratar más personas para el cuidado de su hija, majestad, supongo que debería de haber puesto más vigilancia en usted…_

_Bueno que en paz descanse, nos vemos en el infierno_

Levante la vista y mire a mi madre confundida, ¿Qué coño era eso?

-El incendio era para matar a tu padre – me informo

-¿Está bien? – pregunte aun mas alarmada, solo que ahora con un nudo en el estomago

-Si no le paso nada – dijo mi madre y fue a abrazar a Jacob

-¿Qué me ocultas? – le reproche y fruncí el ceño

-El padre de Jacob… - y no pudo seguir porque el llanto se lo impidió

-El murió – me dijo Rose abrazada a Emmett

Caí de rodillas, Billy había servido a mi padre y a mi familia durante años, era gran amigo de todos, nadie tenía porque hacerle algo.

-Veamos el lado positivo – dijo Emmett – está en un lugar mejor

-No dejo hijos pequeños – termino Edward, con voz glaciar.

-Eso era para mi padre – grite

-Calma – me dijo mama

-¿Calmarme? ¿Cómo? ¡Mi padre podría estar muerto en estos momentos!

-Vasta – mi madre dejo de abrazar a Jacob y se acerco a mí.

-Madre ¿Qué no lo vez? – Dije con lágrimas en los ojos y voz entrecortada – ¡Un hombre bueno, amable y generoso esta muerto!

-Te dije que vasta ¡Ya! – me grito

-Madre ¡Billy Black esta muerto! – dije y la tome por los hombros y le sacudí - ¡Y mi padre también podría estarlo!

-Vasta ¡Ya! – y me soltó una bofetada, fuerte, que me hizo girar la cabeza y resonó por todas las habitaciones

Toque en donde había sido el golpe y sobe un poco, di media vuelta y me retire corriendo y llorando, ese sería un largo día, tendría que averiguar la forma de hacer que mi padre volviera a casa, que mi madre se disculpara y yo hacer lo mismo, encarcelar a aquel que intento matar a mi padre y que ya había cobrado una vida y lo más difícil conseguir un esposo en cinco días…

* * *

><p><strong>HooLaa aqui estoy de nuevo, hahaha dejen que les diga que en esta ocacion me quedaba 1 dia para actualizar y por eso lo hice.<strong>

**Pueden linchame hahaha**

**bueno espero sus reviews para saber que les parecio las(os) quiero besos bye :DD**


	9. Chapter 8: Subconsciente

**YA SABEN QUE TODO ES DE MEYER, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MUCHOS BESOS :DD**

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO :P**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 8: SUBCONSCIENTE<p>

P.O.V. ALICE

Al llegar a mi habitación me tendí en la cama y llore hasta quedarme dormida, oscuridad eso era lo único que veía.

Mi subconsciente imaginaba la noche de ayer, en realidad no parecía dormida, sino más bien aturdida, al cabo de unos minutos de "inconsciencia" me di cuenta de que no estaba durmiendo, algo realmente raro.

Alguien toco a la puerta, ¿Enserio estaba dormida?

-Pase – dijo una voz masculina la cual se me hacia conocida pero no tengo en cuenta de quién es.

-¿Cómo esta? – pregunto la voz perfectamente reconocible de mi madre

-No despierta – contesto

-ya van cuatro días – dijo mi madre con tono de preocupación

¿Cuatro días de qué?

Esa pregunta nunca salió de mi cabeza, intente hablar pero las palabras simplemente no salían, ¡Esto se está tornando realmente desesperante!

-¿Ya es mucho no? – dijo ¿Jasper?

-Lo bueno es que ya ha llegado su padre – le informo mama

-Espero que este bien – dijo y sentí una mano cálida sobre mi mejilla

-Eso mismo espera él – dijo mi madre con una risa amarga – la ama mucho, de hecho por eso regreso

-Que bien que este aquí – dijo Jasper

-¿Cómo esta? – la puerta se abrió y mi padre pregunto

-No despierta – dijo mi madre ¿Estaban hablando de mi?

-Dios – unos pasos fueron acercándose a mí – mi pequeña princesa

-Pa… pi – estaba feliz conmigo misma por lograr que las palabras salieran aunque me molesto en el tono en el que lo hicieron, tan secas y casi en un susurro

-Mi querida – dijo mi madre y alguien (al parecer ella) me tomo la mano

Empecé a abrir los ojos pero la luz me segó un poco gracias a que había tenido los ojos cerrados, los intente abrir los ojos nuevamente, la luz del sol se colaba por el ventanal que daba hacia el balcón de mi habitación.

-Despertó – dijo Jasper

-Si – dijo mi madre

Cuando logre abrir los ojos completamente mire a mí al redor para ver lo que sucedía, en la habitación estaba mi madre, mi padre y Jasper.

-¿Tengo algo malo en la cara? – pregunte tentando mis mejillas

-No querida – dijo mi madre y se desplomo soltó a llorar y me abrazo

-¿Qué sucede? – le pregunte

-¿No recuerdas nada? – pregunto y yo negué con la cabeza

-Estuviste inconsciente durante cuatro días – me informo mi padre

-¿Enserio?

-Si querida – mi madre se alejo de mi – por eso tu padre llego pronto

-Hola papi – le dije al notarlo, me intente levantar pero un dolor tremendo en mis piernas y mi columna me lo impidieron

-Quédate recostada – mi padre me volvió a tender con cuidado en la cama y me beso en la frente

-¿Cuándo regresaste? – le pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa

-hace tres días – me dijo y me acaricio el cabello

-¿Qué paso? – les pregunte después de unos minutos de silencio

-Te desmayaste – me dijo mi madre – después de unas cuatro horas no bajaste así que me preocupe, te viene a tocar pero no contestabas, habías cerrado la puerta con el pestillo así que no pudimos pasar, después llego Jasper y me ayudo a abrir la puerta, después Bella llamo al doctor Burwell y el dijo que era lo que tenias, y que teníamos que esperar a que despertaras, te dio medicación pero al parecer tu cuerpo no respondía – mi madre hablaba tan rápido que apenas entendía lo que decía – así que decidió dejar que despertaras, pero no lo hacías…

-¿Enserio? – la pare, ya se comenzaba a poner de un tono purpura por la falta de aire

-Si – fue su única respuesta

Al ver que nadie más tenía intenciones de hablar me coloque en un ovillo para quedarme nuevamente dormida, mis padres lo vieron y salieron de la habitación

-¿Ya está bien? – me pregunto Jasper, casi ni me había percatado de que seguía aquí

-Si gracias – dije y me le quede mirando – nos volveremos a hablar como si no nos conociéramos

-¿Es lo que desea? – me pregunto acercándose a mi cama ya que estaba recargado en la pared, aquel movimiento tan masculino hizo que sintiera una opresión en mi abdomen y mi entrepierna

-No – le dije y me coloque sobre mi costado

-Bueno – dijo hincándose a mi lado – me has dado un susto de muerte

-No fue nada – le dije restándole importancia

-Claro que lo fue… - antes de que pudiese terminar lo atraje a mí y le bese para hacerle callar

Nos separamos después de unos segundos gracias a que nos faltaba el aire

-Hola – le dije sin dejar de mirar sus orbes azules

-Hola – me dijo y después soltó una risita nerviosa - ¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Un beso? – le pregunte como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, y lo era ¿No?

-Eso lo se – dijo dándome un beso en la frente como anteriormente lo había hecho mi padre – lo que no entiendo es por que

-Porque… ¿Queria? – le pregunte y me hacerque de nuevo a el y lo volvi a besar, sus labios me respondieron con insistencia, demandantes, pero con ternura y cariño al igual que el anterior y el del jardín.

-¿Qué le parecería si salimos un rato a caminar? – le pregunte cuando nos separamos

-No creo que sea posible

-¿Por qué?

-Por eso – y señalo la puerta

-Tía Ally – gritaron mis "sobrinos"

Vanessa fue la primera en llegar a mi lado, me abrazo y me dio un beso, después de eso le siguieron Charlotte, Nicolás, Cole y Taylor repitiendo el mismo proceso que Nessie

-¿Cómo estas tía? – me pregunto Nick

-Bien amor – le dije besando su frente – ahora mucho mejor

-¿Qué te paso tía? – me pregunto Charlie

-Nada querida – me dije y la abrase

-¿Estás bien? – una vocecilla se escucho desde la puerta, el hijo de Jasper; Jackson estaba parado en el umbral con las manitas tras su espalda y se balanceaba de atrás hacia delante con sus talones y puntas.

-Ven aquí mi querido – hizo lo que le pedí y me abrazo, yo me senté para poder verlos bien, al parecer no podría ni dormir ni ir a dar un paseo – si estoy bien, gracias

Me abrazo

-Hola – dijo la nena de Jasper, Ashley me abrazo y beso mi majilla - ¿Mi papi te dio un beso y así despertaste?

A mí se me fue el aire y a Jasper casi se le salen los ojos de sus cuencas

Dios ¿Qué les cuentan a los niños en estos tiempos?

-No mi amor ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – le pregunte cuando recobre el aire y al parecer el color de mis mejillas volvió

-De la película "la bella durmiente" – me dijo riendo – es que como tú eres tan bonita y eres una princesa pensé…

-¡Que ideas las tuyas Ash! – le dijo su padre y la levanto y la sentó en su regazo gracias a que el estaba sentado en el sofá que estaba al lado de mi cama

-A mí se me hacen de lo más tierno – le dije riendo

-Pues a mí me dará un infarto – dijo coreando mis risas - ¿Dónde está Amanda?

-Esta con la abuela en el jardín – dijo Nessie

-¿Por qué no van con ellas y le dicen a mama que estoy bien? – les dije a los pequeños

-Si tía Ally – dijeron todos al unisonó – adiós

Cada uno me dio un beso en la mejilla y salieron de la habitación, a excepción de Ashley que se quedo sentada en el regazo de Jasper…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que? ¿Se lo imaginaban? Lo bueno es que Carlisle ya regreso, al parecer todos se dieron cuenta de su error haha<strong>

**ammm... bueno tengo que decirles algo MUY IMPORTANTE !* estoy planeando terminar TODAS mis historias para poder dedicarme a una que tengo en mente, ademas de que si sigo asi de desordenada DIOS ! morire por locura cronica ! haha**

**espero que entiendan mis razones, no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, dejare todas mis historias menos una asi que espero que dejen muchos rew... en la que quieran que continue...**

**1° La vida es bella - **

**2° Un cuento de hadas al siglo XXI - **

**3° 7 dias para una eternidad - **

**4° Bring me to life -**

**5° Los fantasmas de Jasper - **

**Bueno el que obtenga mas reviews sera el que terminare primero TODOS son de Jasper && Alice y no se preocupen "Del odio al amor" seguira normal !***

**Claro cualquiera que quieran leer ese es el nombre o en todo caso estan en mi perfil, subire en todos para que me digan cual les gusta vale ?**

**hala espero leerlas nos vemos, muchos besos bye :DD**


	10. Chapter 9: Delicias turcas

**YA SABEN QUE TODO ES DE MEYER, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MUCHOS BESOS :DD**

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO :P**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 9: DELICIAS TURCAS<p>

P.O.V. ALICE

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde aquel desmayo, el médico dijo que solo había sido por lo que pasó con madre y nada más…

Ahora mi padre no se había vuelto a ir, Jacob se había recuperado de la muerte de su padre Billy, desde ese día iban menos a casa, mi madre estaba triste pero no los pinchaba ni les decía nada, entendía por lo que Jacob y Leah estaban pasando así que los dejo ser; Bella y Edward estaban esperando a su próximo bebe, solo tenía un mes así que no sabíamos que sería pero aun así los tres están muy contentos, Vanessa más que sus padres gracias a que adora la idea de tener un hermano o hermana, Emmett y Rosalie siguen tan enamorados como siempre, adoran a sus hijos, los cuales están más que felices porque en unos días cumplirán años así que esperan muchos regalos.

Con Jasper la situación había avanzado, nos dábamos besos a escondidas, detrás de los arboles, en las noches salíamos al jardín, detrás de los pilares, en los establos, etc. Hasta hace un mes decidí que ya no buscaría más a un esposo, no me agradaba la idea de que alguien más que no fuera Jasper compartiera la vida conmigo.

Con sus hijos estábamos más que bien, Ashley hacia esos pequeños comentarios que hacían que nos sonrojáramos y mi madre riera, ella sabía lo que sentía por Jazz así que solo mostraba su perfecta hilera de dientes blancos, mi padre sacaba los ojos, se atragantaba un poco y decía algo como: "sin comentarios" o "¿Qué les enseñan a los nenes en estos tiempos?" entre otros comentarios que a mí me podrecían realmente divertidos.

Con Jackson también estábamos muy bien, el me adoraba incluso me decía mami, al igual que Ashley, siempre estaba a mi lado, caminábamos, le enseñe a montar, comíamos golosinas a escondidas de su padre y mi madre, si era muy gracioso, el niño más lindo del planeta.

Con Amanda al principio tuvimos MUCHOS problemas, pero con el tiempo me fui dando cuenta de que era una niña muy linda y tierna, además de que al igual que yo adoraba a los conejos, cuando me dijo eso le obsequie uno pequeño blanco, muy tierno, no tenía mucho de haber nacido así que tenía que estar con sus hermanos y madre así que os visitábamos todos los días y les dábamos pequeñas zanahorias por ser el consentido, descubrí que su padre le cantaba antes de dormir, en los últimos días me había dejado hacerlo a mi así que la nena estaba más encariñada conmigo e incluso me decía Ally, me agradaba que me dijera así aunque su padre pensaba que estaba mal y que era inmoral, si así la pequeña se sentía a gusto conmigo que me dijera como quisiera.

No habíamos tenido más inconvenientes desde el día en el que mi madre me dio una bofetada, después de todo lo que esto causo nos pedimos disculpas y ambas nos perdonamos, después salimos a un pequeño día de compras así que ahora todo estaba bien.

Estábamos tomando el té gracias a que Lady Agatha había venido con su insoportable hija a hablar con mama acerca de no sé qué cosa, los hombres habían salido a un día de caza así que ni Emmett ni Edward ni Jasper ni papa estaban, realmente estresante, en estos momentos Bella y Nessie estaba con el padre de Bella, Charlie y Rosalie estaba afuera con los niños, solo yo no había tenido escusa gracias a que cuando me ofrecí a ir con Rosalie mi madre me lanzo una mirada entre asesina y suplica, así que "decidí" (sarcasmo) quedarme con mi madre en el salón.

-¿…Qué dices querida? – me pregunto Lady Agatha, no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaban

-¿Perdón? – fue lo único que le dije gracias a que no tenía otra respuesta, mi madre me lanzo una mirada reprobatoria

-Decía que Jasper Whitlock era realmente interesante – me dijo con una sonrisa ¿Malévola?

-Claro – le intente sonreír, no sabía para donde iban los tiros pero por una extraña razón no tenía intenciones de saberlo

-Y decía que tal vez a mi Cristi le convendría casarse con él – casi escupo una de las pequeñas delicias turcas que me acababa de meter a la boca - ¿No lo crees?

¿Pero qué coño decía? ¿Qué acaso no sabía que ese hombre era nada más y nada menos que MIO? Hala seamos honestas no lo sabía pero aun así ¿Qué se creía para pensar eso?

A mi madre se le salían los ojos de las cuencas, por unos cuantos momentos pensé que tendríamos que abofetearla gracias a que se quedo como en _shock_.

-Te agradecería que dejaras de decir chorradas madre – le dijo cristiana así que ahora LA ADORO, oficialmente es una de mis personas favoritas

-Pero… ¿Por qué no? – yo le contestaría mil una razones por el cual su hija no podría casarse con MI Jasper.

-Porque yo no le amo – le explico – y si me caso quiero que sea por amor…

-Pero que… - la interrumpió

-Además - ¡Claro! Ahora se interrumpían mutuamente ¡Qué lindo! (sarcasmo) – él tiene ojos para otra… - me giño el ojo

-¿Para quién? – le pregunto su madre

-Dios sí que estáis ciega madre – le dijo por toda respuesta

-¿De qué hablan damitas? – dijo Emmett entrando de la mano de Rosalie

-De nada querido – le dijo mi madre que no había dicho nada desde el "lindo" comentario de lady Agatha, se levanto y fue a reunirse con mi padre, le beso y con un gesto con la mano nos indicaron que irían al jardín.

Emmett y Rosalie tomaron asiento.

-Bueno nos vemos pronto – dijo Edward e inclino la cabeza en una leve reverencia – tengo que ir por mi esposa y mi hija…

-Suerte – le dijo Emmett en son de burla

-¿Por qué? – le pregunto Edward desconcertado

-Iras con tu suegro – le dijo Jasper que estaba atrás de él

-¿Tenemos armas? – pregunto Edward después de hacer un ademan de pasar saliva por estar contrariado

-No, lo lamentamos – Jasper llego a mi lado y se sentó

-Ir a la guerra sin armamento – Edward hizo una mueca, se despidió de nosotros y salió riendo

-Bueno nosotras nos tenemos que ir – dijo Lady Agatha, había olvidado que estaba allí

-Claro – fue la única respuesta que obtuvo y esa fue de Rosalie

-Adiós – nadie respondió – su alteza – hicieron una reverencia y salieron

-Creo que nosotros también nos vamos – dijo Rosalie, fueron por sus hijos los cuales se despidieron y se fueron

-¿Qué tal esta tarde? – me pregunto Jasper cuando por fin estuvimos solos

-Nada interesante – me senté en su regazo – solo que Lady Agatha quiere que te cases con su hija

-¿Enserio? – Puso cara de asco – solo me casaría con una persona

-Sí, con tu María – le dije celosa y después me arrepentí ya que sabía que era una herida que aun estaba abierta, baje la mirada

-No – me dijo al oído, me beso el cuello, las mejillas y por último haciendo que levantase la vista tomando mi barbilla con sus dedos – contigo

-No creo que sea una propuesta muy firme teniendo en cuenta… - me silencio posando sus labios en los míos en un beso tierno

-¿Quieres una delicia turca? – le pregunte cuando dejo de besarme

-Si – fue lo único que respondió, me estire un poco para cogerlo de la pequeña mesilla de té.

-Abre – dije e introduje una pequeña delicia turca en su boca no sin antes delinear con esta sus labios para llenarlos de ese exquisito dulce

-Delicioso – dijo cuando pasó sin dejar de mirarme

-Tienes algo aquí… - me acerque a él y le bese para quitarle el dulce

-Un más delicioso – dijo y nos largamos a reír, nuevamente nos besamos hasta que nos llamaron para comer.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno al parecer este fue el que tengo que seguir subiendo, hala espero que les guste y dejer reviews si no llorare mares okey haha no es verdad pero aun asi me encantaria que me dejaran un lindo, feo o lo que sea pero que sea un comentario haha<strong>

**que les parecio ? lindo a que si**

**El proximo capitulo lo subire el dia domingo o sabado, ya vienen los problemas ¡Lo juro! ¿Que les pareceria ver a Maria aqui? **

**hala encerio espero que les este gustando si no es asi haganmelo saber para que la elimine vale? hala nos leemos bye :DD**


	11. Chapter 10:¿Te casarias conmigo?

**YA SABEN QUE TODO ES DE MEYER, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MUCHOS BESOS :DD**

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO :P**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 10: ¿TE CASARIAS CONMIGO?<p>

P.O.V. ALICE

-¿Qué sucedió esta tarde? – pregunto mi padre mientras comíamos

-Nada interesante querido – dijo mi madre y todos guardamos silencio nuevamente

-¿Cómo vamos con las empresas Jasper? – dijo mi padre después de un rato

-Vamos muy bien – le contesto – solo será cuestión de semanas para que ya no me necesiten aquí

PUM! No me había dado cuenta de que pronto ya no vería mas a Jasper, pronto terminaría todos los procesos de los rascacielos que le pidió mi padre; al cabo de unos días de conocernos Jasper me conto de su trabajo, me dijo que era arquitecto, después de un tiempo deje de decirle "Empresario" y le comencé a decir "Arquitecto" hasta que un día me escucho y me pidió que no le dijera mas de esa forma, mi madre tuvo que fingir tos para que no nos diéramos cuenta de sus rizas, ella sabía que estaba detrás de mi…

Dios, ¿Qué hare? No podía pedirle que se quedara, eso sería una gran falta de respeto con respecto a mi nación.

-¿Nos tenemos que ir papi? – pregunto Amanda

-Si querida, solo estábamos aquí para terminar el trabajo y después nos iríamos – le explico Jasper

-Si, como siempre – dijo Jackson en un susurro

-Bueno yo me tengo que retirar – dijo mi padre al terminar, se levanto y salió de la estancia.

-Alice ¿Me acompañas? – me pregunto mi madre dirigiéndose al jardín

-Me gustaría que se quedara su alteza – dijo Jasper

-Bien – dijo mi madre con un deje de molestia y salió hacia el jardín

-Padre, no queremos irnos – dijo Jackson con solemnidad, como si fuese un adulto hablando con otro y no un pequeño niño hablando con su padre

-Saben que tiene que ser así… - les comenzó a explicar

-Siempre es así padre – le reclamo Amanda

-Queridos hijos – Jasper se comenzó a exasperar – saben que no podremos estar aquí todo el tiempo, seriamos una molestia…

-Permíteme diferir – le interrumpí

-Alice, por favor no hagas que me arrepienta por no haber dejado que tu madre te llevara al jardín – dijo sobándose el puente de la nariz

-Así tratas a tu soberana – trate de fingir enojo

-Si padre, debes hacerle caso – comenzó Jackson – ella es la de la corona aquí

-Si padre ella es la princesa – secundo Amanda – hija del rey que te contrato

-Así que ella puede decidir cuándo nos vamos – le dijo Ashley hablando por primera vez

-Exacto – le di la razón a la pequeña

-Es injusto, son cuatro contra uno – dijo Jasper molesto

-No debería de serlo – le dije levantándome de mi asiento y yendo hacia él – sabes que se podrían quedar el tiempo que quieran

-Pero eso no sería correcto – me dijo levantándose también

-¿Por qué no padre? – pregunto Amanda al tiempo que se levantaba al igual que Jackson, ambos con sus pequeños entrecejos fruncidos y sus bracitos cruzados

-Porque ella es una princesa – les explico – además de que como ustedes ya dijeron, yo vine aquí a trabajar

-Creo que enamorar a mi hija no implica en ese término – dijo mi padre regresando al comedor; sobresaltándonos a todos

-¿Cómo dice? – le pregunto Jasper tratando de recuperar la compostura

-Seamos honestos – le contesto – mi hija está completa y perdidamente enamorada de usted

-Pero eso no puede ser – le dijo – no es correcto

-¿Usted la ama? – enarco una ceja

-Con todo mi ser

-Entonces no veo el error – le dijo mi madre entrando del jardín, al parecer había escuchado toda la conversación y quería hacer su estrada campal

-Ustedes gobiernan una nación – le dijo Jasper con tristeza - ¡Tiene que ver por el bien de esta y…!

-Pero antes que eso somos personas – le interrumpió mi padre, eso de interrumpir era de familia – y tenemos que ver por la salud y felicidad…

-Pero yo nunca estaría a la altura de su hija – me miro – te amo, pero no creo que sea posible el que yo deje de ser un simple "arquitecto" para pasar a ser un rey…

-Eso creo que no tiene derecho a decidirlo usted – le dijo mi madre

-Tal vez el no pueda… - comencé – pero yo si

-No pensaras dejarnos sin heredera ¿Verdad? – me pregunto mi padre un tanto molesto

-Tú no puedes hacer eso – dijo Jasper tratando de convencerme

-Alice piensa en tu pueblo – me dijo mama – tienes que hacer una balanza para tener a todos felices y más que nada en bienestar

-Madre…

-Nada, tú no puedes dejar a tu pueblo así – comenzó – pero tampoco te puedes dejar llevar rumbo a la perdición

-¿Jasper? – dijo mi padre

-¿Si?

-¿Estarías dispuesto a dejar tu país, tu casa, todo lo material por mi hija? – le pregunto

-Claro señor pero no le veo… - empezó a mover sus manos tratando de explicarse

-Pues entonces cuando yo muera…

-Dios no lo quiera – dijimos mi madre y yo al unisonó y mi padre sonrió

-Tu bien te podrás hacer cargo de esta nación – dijo mi padre con benevolencia

-Pero… - trato de replicar pero mi padre con una mirada le callo

-O es que tú no quieres… - supuso

-No me malinterprete – le dijo casi con suplica – pero sabe que yo no podría… no tengo sangre real…

-Pero si mi hija le ama… - dijo mi padre – yo no le veo ningún problema

-¿Esta seguro? – le pregunto

-Nunca había estado más seguro en mi vida – le dijo mi padre con una sonrisa – bueno ustedes hablen…

Dejo la frase inconclusa y tomo la mano de mi madre y salieron al jardín

-¿Entonces? – pregunto Amanda

-Supongo que… - inicio Jasper un tanto indeciso - ¿Te casarías conmigo?

-Claro que si – le dije como en shock

Se acerco a mí y me beso, fue un beso hermoso, lento cargado de pasión, y lo mejor, de amor… nuestros labios se entrelazaron, tomo mi cintura y yo pose mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo más a mí, arquee mi cuerpo para que quedara completamente cerca del suyo, delineo con la punta de su lengua mi labio inferior para pedir un permiso que yo le concedí gustosa, entre abrí mis labios para dejar que su lengua pasara, cuando su lengua toco la mía sentí un tumulto de emociones y una fuerte corriente eléctrica atravesó por todo mi cuerpo que se estremeció, ese acto hizo que Jazz soltase un pequeño gemido el cual atrape con mis labios…

Un carraspeo nos saco de nuestra pompa de jabón…

-Su alteza – era Tina – una mujer busca al señor Jasper

-Muy bien… gracias – dijo Jazz recio a separarse de mi… y yo tampoco estaba muy dispuesta

-Creo que tenemos que ir – me dijo al oído, yo solo asentí, tomo mi mano y descubrimos a sus hijos mirándonos

-¿Ahora serás nuestra mami? – me pregunto Ashley, yo la tome en brazos, soltando la mano de Jazz, que soltó un pequeño gruñido que me hizo sonreír y recio a soltarme me paso un brazo por la cintura y acerco mi cuerpo al suyo

-Si mi querida – le respondí y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-Vamos – dijo Jazz tomando con una mano las pequeñas manitas de Jackson y Amanda

-Veamos quien es… - cuando llegamos a la estancia Jasper se tenso, Ashley escondió su pequeño rostro en la curva de mi cuello, Amanda se escondió detrás de su padre y Jackson se abrazo a mis piernas

-Hola mis queridos – dijo una señora con rasgos duros, cabello negro y mal peinado, con los jeans llenos de barro y una blusa de mal gusto.

¿Quién era? Y aun más importante ¿Por qué hizo que todos tuvieran esas reacciones?

-¿Qué no me extrañaron? – continuo…

* * *

><p><strong>ohhhhh creo que se pondra feo... :( ya llego la indeseable ! hahahaha... hala lo prometido es deuda, ¿Como ven que Jasper y Alice se van a casar? eeeeeeh ! ¿Se lo imaginaban? Bueno yo no salio de improviso... <strong>

**¿Quien creen que es...? - Ya se si piensan lo mismo que yo, ya se que estaba muerta pero en el siguiente capitulo sabran la verdadera historia !**

**Me encantaria que me dejaran un review... aunque tenga solo 1 palabra, solo 1 letra, lo que sea ! pero por favor ! dejen un review ¿Siiiiiii? Se que no es la mejor historia pero me deprime mucho no ver rew.. asi que por fa please ! dejen uno si :( con ¿Tres? reviews tendran un nuevo capitulo para el dia... ammmm... ¿Martes o miercoles? ustedes decidan ¿Vale? **

**hala escerio espero leeros pronto, muchos besos bye :DD**


	12. Chapter 11: Visita inesperada I

**YA SABEN QUE TODO ES DE MEYER, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MUCHOS BESOS :DD**

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO :P Este sera capitulo de Alice && el siguiente sera de Jasper...**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 11: VISITA INESPERADA I<p>

P.O.V. ALICE

-Claro – dijo Jasper de forma mecánica, pero aun así me abrazo más pegando así mi cuerpo mucho más al suyo

-¿Qué no piensan venir a saludarme? – le dijo a los pequeños, yo instintivamente apreté un poco más a Ashley y a Jackson a mi cuerpo, despacio para no lastimarles.

No sabía porque pero esa señora no me inspiraba mucha confianza, tal vez un instinto sobreprotector salió de mi interior al querer protegerlos pero lo que no sé es si de ella…

-Madre – dijo Amanda saliendo de detrás de Jasper

¿Acaso aquella tía con mala pinta era su madre? Por lo que yo entendía estaba muerta… o ¿No? ¿Es que Jasper osaría a mentirme? No, eso es imposible el no haría algo así, es muy lindo y caballeroso como para hacer algo así, además de que se veía tan confundido como yo…

-¿Quién eres tú? – me dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza, Jasper trato de ponerse enfrente de mi sin dejar de abrazarme

-Es la princesa de estas tierras – alguien dijo detrás de mí, solo que no tenía la fuerza suficiente para voltear la cara o solo la mirada, si no me equivocaba era la voz de Tina

-¿Su Alteza? – Dijo haciendo una reverencia muy falsa de respeto, su mirada era tan sombría que me causo un escalofrió - ¿Podría hacerme el favor de dejarme sola con mis hijos y mi esposo…?

-¿Cómo te atreves? – pregunto Jackson de manera tan solemne como lo hizo anteriormente con la pequeña discusión que tuvimos con su padre

-Insolente – le regaño acercándose más a nosotros, instintivamente di tres pasos hacia atrás, ella dio dos mas y quedo a cuatro pasos de nosotros si mis cálculos no fallaban

-Hipócrita – le grito Amanda que se había situado frente Jasper

-¿Qué has hecho con los modales de nuestros hijos, Jasper? – pregunto cruzándose los brazos

-Lo mismo que tú hiciste con tu familia – le dijo ahora con un tomo más firme y molesto, me parece que ya no se dejaría pisotear por su "difunta" ex - esposa.

-¿Qué pasa Jazzy, querido? – le dijo acercándose más a él, dimos unos pasos más atrás, ya casi llegábamos a las escaleras así que eso sería un problema, por otro lado el "Jazzy" me molesto de sobremanera, ¡Yo soy la única que puede decirle así!

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? – Dijo molesto – creí que habías muerto

-Y al parecer ya este repuesto – me miro casi con desprecio

-Eso a ti no te incumbe – le dijo tomando a Ashley de mis brazos para cargarla el, de pronto me sentí tan desprotegida…

-No – lloro Ashley y estiraba sus pequeños bracitos hacia mí, la tome y le bese le frente – te quiero…

-Y parece que mis hijos también están más que repuestos – dijo con sorna – al igual que tu…

-Pues si – le dijo Jackson dejando mis piernas y cruzándose de brazos

-Creo que esta conversación no la deberían de oír los niños… - le dije a Jasper en un susurro solo para que el y los pequeños me escucharan

-¿No sabe que cuchichear es de mala educación, majestad? – me pregunto con sorna

-Y, usted ¿No sabe que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación? – le dije de la misma forma

-Solo si se habla… - trato de decir que como hablábamos de ella si era posible escuchar pero Jazz no la dejo

-¿Quién te dijo que hablábamos de ti? – le pregunto de manera despectiva

-Pues… - debería de estar apenada pero parecía altanera

-¿Queridos por qué no van al jardín mientras yo hablo con esta mujer? – les pregunto Jazz a sus hijos, sin mencionar que no había dicho "madre" si no "mujer"

-Si padre – dijo Amanda tomando la mano de su hermano – vamos

Baje a Ashley que tomo la mano que su hermana la ofrecía, los tres pasaron frente a su madre…

-María – le dijeron en un tono hiriente, no me gusto mucho eso, por mas rencor que le tuvieran a su madre, y por mas que se mereciera eso no debían de rebajarse a un nivel tan bajo de educación, además… con cola y con cuernos nunca dejaría de ser su madre…

-Irrespetuosos – les levanto la mano y yo los tome para colocarlos detrás de mí evitando así que los golpeara y Jasper le tomo la muñeca evitando así que me golpeara a mí. Todo sucedió tan rápido que no me di cuenta cuando mi madre llego y abrazo a los pequeños consolando a Ashley que había tenido un buen susto y tras un pequeño Shock, cayó en cuenta de lo que pasaba así que comenzó a llorar.

-No te atrevas a ponerles una mano encima a mis hijos o juro que… - la muñeca de María se veía blanca por la fuerza que ponía Jazz en su agarre

-¿Qué? – le reto

-Te mato – yo que ella me hubiese quedado callada

-Claro – le dijo rodando los ojos

-No me provoques – le dijo y me parece que apretó un poco más su agarre porque María apretó la mandíbula

-Me lastimas – dijo apretando los dientes

-Deberías haberlo pensarlo antes de intentar golpear a mis hijos – le dijo y soltó su mano con cara de asco

-¿Qué te sucede? – le pregunto casi con desesperación

-He cambiado – se señalo – y ahora tú me debes una maldita explicación

-Para eso venia – le dijo con cara de pena – para pedirles perdón y recuperarlos

-Pues con cada minuto nos pierdes mas – le dijo Jackson muy molesto

-¿Qué les pasa mis queridos? – les pregunto con las manos estiradas y acercándose a ellos

Jasper la jalo del brazo alejándola de ellos, y ella fingió una "caída" para que cayera en los brazos de Jazz, se tiro a su pecho, pero cuando Jasper trato de separarla ella se abrazo a su cintura y comenzó a llorar cual Magdalena, Jasper la tomo por los hombros y la alejo de él.

-Repito, me debes una explicación

-Está bien – le dijo ella fingiendo resignación

Jasper se acerco a mí, tomo mi mano, nos dirigimos a la estancia y Jasper dejo a María pasar primero, tal vez fue para no dejarla un poco más cerca de sus hijos, voltee la vista y mi madre se los llevaba al jardín, Ashley se soltó de la mano de mi madre y corrió a mí, le abrí los brazos y la cargue.

-Vamos – me dijo Jasper riendo por la reacción de ambas, me tomo por la cintura y fuimos a sentarnos al sofá

Nosotros nos sentamos en un sofá y ella en otro frente a frente como enemigos que se retan a duelo… ¡Que teatral! – si no hubiese sido de tanta prioridad esta situación y en tiempos anteriores me hubiese reído de mi propia estupidez, pero ahora la situación era grave

-Bueno… ¿Por dónde empiezo? – le pregunto con la mirada gacha

-¿Qué te parece por el día del "accidente? – le dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos

Yo sabía que eso solo sería una charla entre ellos dos pero aun así me gustaba que Jasper me hubiese abrazado y me llevara con él, y yo estaba más que dispuesta para darle todo el apoyo que necesitara.

-¿Recuerdas a Laurent?

-Claro, el chofer

-Pues tuvimos un amorío - ¿Podía ser tan estúpida como para dejar a este cacho de hombre por otro? ¡Dios! ¡Seguro que aquel tío estaba de infarto! Porque de no se así esta tía sí que está mal de la cabeza.

-Y tienes la desfachatez de decírmelo de esa forma, tan fresca… - le dijo molesto, tome su mano y le acaricie con el pulgar

-Pues fingimos el accidente para que pudiera irme sin que mis hijos se enteraran de la verdad

-¡Claro! ¡Como era mejor creerte muerta a que como la Per…!

-Esta Ashley – le dije bajito apretando su mano

-Como la per…sona tan mala que eres

-Por eso nunca encontraron mi cuerpo - explico - inventamos el accidente para estar juntos...

-Descarada - le dijo levantando la voz

-Bueno el caso es que después de un tiempo me empezó a golpear – le dijo triste sin tomar en cuenta su anterior comentario – y yo los extrañaba mucho…

-Mentira – le grito Ashley

-Claro que no – le grito apuntándola con el dedo

-Si nos extrañaras nos hubieses buscado antes – le dijo la pequeña muy molesta frunciendo el seño al igual que su padre, lo cual se me hizo realmente tierno – además, no hubieses intentado golpearnos hace unos minutos

-Pero ¿Qué? – pregunto un tanto extrañada

-Así que ahora puedes dejar de mentir he irte por donde viniste – le dijo haciendo un circulo frente a su rostro con su pequeño y blanco dedo índice – y dejar de hacer daño a la gente que ya no te ama…

Nos dejo estupefactos a los tres, con su pequeña voz tan dulce y tierna de niña pequeña pero con una mentalidad de adulto, aquella pequeña nenita era impresionante

-Si dejaras de pensar en ti – le dijo Jasper – te hubieses dado cuenta de los hijos tan maravillosos que tenias…

-Me los llevare conmigo – le amenazo

-¿Cómo? ¿Es que no estás muerta? – le pregunto Jasper con burla mientras ambos se levantaban

-Mira mis hijos se vendrán conmigo – me volteo a ver – porque ni creas que los dejare con aquella ramera

-No te atrevas a decirle así – dijo Jasper levantando la mano para darle una bofetada pero ahora el que lo detuvo fui yo

-No te rebajes – deje a Ashley sentada en el sofá y tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo hice que me mirara

-Tienes razón – me beso la frente

-María – le llame – será mejor que te vallas

-Ni crean que esto se quedara así – nos amenazo pero aun así salió

Tina le guio hasta la salida y se burlo de ella despidiéndose con una enorme sonrisa

Ya todo había acabado, Jackson y Amanda se abalanzaron sobre nosotros y repartimos besos a diestra y siniestra

De ahora en adelante seriamos felices…

-Te amo Alice – dijo Jazz robando mis labios

-Y yo a ti – le dije cuando nos separamos…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ¿Que les parecio? - ya se aclaro todo no ? hahhaa hala espero que si, por otro lado tendremos unos problemas para subir !<strong>

**Bueno les dire, tengo un proyecto de español para el dia de la prueva de leer un libro, una linea del tiempo para historia, una entrevista para español, una obra para artes, una presentacion para fisica y mis pruevas son la siguiente semana asi que no podre actualizar hasta el 28 de abril asi que me tendran por aqui ese dia :DD **

**Bien espero que les gustara encerio ! :DD el siguiente sera como el mismo solo que viendolo desde el punto de vista de Jasper, ¿Que les parecen 3 reviews mas? :DD me harian muy feliz**

**Muchas gracias por los anteriores, siempre me hacen muy feliz :DD**

**hala muchos besos bye :DD**


	13. Chapter 12: Visita inesperada II

**YA SABEN QUE TODO ES DE MEYER, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MUCHOS BESOS :DD**

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO :P Este sera capitulo de Jasper ya que ahora terminaron mis pruevas :DD**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 12: VISITA INESPERADA II<p>

P.O.V. JASPER

-Claro – dije como un autómata, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no había caído en cuenta de María estaba aquí.

Atraje instintivamente a Alice a mi cuerpo, la quería sentir tan cerca de mí como fuese posible.

-¿Qué no piensan venir a saludarme? – le dijo a mis pequeños hijos, sentí como Alice se tensaba a mi lado y apretaba un poco más a Ashley y a Jackson a su cuerpo, por mi parte abrase mas a Manddy que estaba detrás de mí.

María tenía que explicarme qué coño sucedía, yo no me quedaría como pasmarote esperando a que a la señora se le ocurriera decirme que pasó aquel día… el día del "accidente"

-Madre – dijo Amanda saliendo de detrás de mi

Estaba demasiado confundido, ¿Qué había pasado aquel día, realmente? ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Y la pregunta más importante, ahora amaba a Alice, era mi pequeña, la adoro es mi vida además de mis hijos pero… ¿Aun amaba a María?

-¿Quién eres tú? – me dijo María mirando muy despectivamente, de los pequeños pies a la hermosa cabeza de mi Alice, trate de ponerme enfrente de mi Alice sin dejar de abrazarla, su cuerpo era tan menudito que seguro lo cubriría por completo

-Es la princesa de estas tierras – alguien dijo detrás de nosotros, no sé quien era pero la verdad ahora me agrada de sobremanera, me quede mirando fijamente a María.

-¿Su Alteza? – Dijo haciendo una reverencia muy falsa de respeto, Alice se estremeció detrás de mí, por mi parte no deje de mirar a aquella mujer que tenia frente a mi - ¿Podría hacerme el favor de dejarme sola con mis hijos y mi esposo…?

-¿Cómo te atreves? – pregunto Jackson de manera solemne, me sentí muy orgulloso de aquel porte fuerte que tomo mi hijo. Estaba hecho todo un hombrecito

-Insolente – le regaño acercándose más a nosotros, dimos tres pasos hacia atrás porque el cuerpo de Alice nos jalo, María dio dos mas y quedo aproximadamente a cuatro o cinco pasos de nosotros.

-Hipócrita – le grito Amanda que se había situado frente a mí

-¿Qué has hecho con los modales de nuestros hijos, Jasper? – me pregunto cruzándose los brazos

-Lo mismo que tú hiciste con tu familia – le dije ahora con un tomo más firme y molesto, ya no me iba a dejar hacer por aquella mujer, ahora que había descubierto que era el amor, el cariño y el respeto no lo dejaría ir.

-¿Qué pasa Jazzy, querido? – le dijo acercándose más a mí, dimos unos pasos más atrás, ya casi llegábamos a las escaleras, esto era muy bueno, podríamos salir corriendo cuando nos dieran oportunidad

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? – Dije muy molesto – creí que habías muerto

-Y al parecer ya este repuesto – miro a mi pequeña Alice con desprecio

-Eso a ti no te incumbe – le dije y tome a Ashley de los brazos de mi pequeña para cargarla, tenía que tener lo más cerca posible a mi pequeña bebe

-No – lloro Ashley y estiraba sus pequeños bracitos hacia mi Alice, que la tomo y le beso la frente – te quiero…

-Y parece que mis hijos también están más que repuestos – dijo mi ex - esposa con sorna – al igual que tu…

-Pues si – le dijo Jackson dejando las piernas de Alice y cruzándose de brazos

-Creo que esta conversación no la deberían de oír los niños… - me dijo Alice cerca de mi oído, supongo que para que solo mis hijos y yo escucháramos

-¿No sabe que cuchichear es de mala educación, majestad? – me pregunto con sorna

-Y, usted ¿No sabe que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación? – le dijo de la misma forma, solo que con una hermosa sonrisa que surcaba su lindo rostro

-Solo si se habla… - trato de decir que como hablábamos de ella si era posible escuchar pero no dejaría que se excusara… ¡No esta vez!

-¿Quién te dijo que hablábamos de ti? – le pregunte de manera despectiva

-Pues… - debería de estar apenada pero como siempre aquello le venía importando un reverendo cacahuate

-¿Queridos por qué no van al jardín mientras yo hablo con esta mujer? – les pregunte a mis queridos hijos, sin mencionar que no había dicho "madre" si no "mujer" esperaba que aquello fuera notorio

-Si padre – dijo Manddy tomando la mano de Jackson – vamos

Alice bajo a Ashley quien tomo la mano que Amanda le ofrecía, los tres pasaron frente a su madre…

-María – le dijeron en un tono hiriente, desde ahora ya no le tenían respeto, eso era lo que se ganaba por ser como era, María nunca fue una madre para ellos, solo era un verdugo y un dolor de cabeza para todos.

-Irrespetuosos – les levanto la mano y Alice los tome para colocarlos detrás de ella evitando que los golpeara y yo le tome de la muñeca para que no golpeara a mi Alice. Aquello paso muy rápido, cuando busque a mis hijos con la vista pude ver que Esme, la madre de Alice, había llegado y abrazaba a mi pequeña Ashley que ahora lloraba, le agradecí mentalmente por todo lo que hacía con mi familia.

-No te atrevas a ponerles una mano encima a mis hijos o juro que… - apretuje más fuerte la muñeca de María, había intentado golpear a mis hijos y eso no se lo iba a perdonar ¡NUNCA!

-¿Qué? – trato de retarme, como siempre lo hacía cuando aun vivíamos juntos

-Te mato – le dije, y estaba dispuesto hacerlo si así conseguía que dejara de hacernos daño a mis hijos y a mí.

-Claro – me dijo rodando los ojos, como si no le interesara lo que decía

-No me provoques – le dije aun más bajo, apreté un poco mas mi amarre, le dolía de eso estaba seguro, apretó la mandíbula y su muñeca se tornaba blanquecina

-Me lastimas – dijo apretando los dientes

-Deberías haberlo pensarlo antes de intentar golpear a mis hijos – le dijo y solté su mano asqueado

-¿Qué te sucede? – me pregunto casi con desesperación

-He cambiado – me señalo u recordé lo que hacía unos minutos había recorrido mi mente – y ahora tú me debes una maldita explicación

-Para eso venia – me dijo con cara de suplica, seguro que le faltaba poco para echarse a llorar – para pedirles perdón y recuperarlos

-Pues con cada minuto nos pierdes mas – le dijo Jackson muy molesto

-¿Qué les pasa mis queridos? – les pregunto con las manos estiradas y acercándose a mis hijos

La jale del brazo alejándola de ellos, y ella se tropezó y callo a mis brazos, luego se tiro a mi pecho, pero cuando intente separarla de mi ella se abrazo a mi cintura y comenzó a llorar cual Magdalena, la tome por los hombros la separe de mi.

-Repito, me debes una explicación

-Está bien – le dijo ella fingiendo resignación

Me acerque a Alice, sabía que sin ella no podria resistir la verdad, tome su pequeña mano, nos dirigimos a la estancia y deje a María pasar primero, no quería tenerla ni tan cerca de mis hijos y quería proteger mi espalda, con esta mujer nada era seguro, voltee la vista y Esme se llevaba al jardín a mis hijos, Ashley se soltó de la mano de la reina y corrió hacia nosotros, Alice soltó mi mano y le abrió los brazos gustosa de tenerla y al cargo.

-Vamos –les dije riendo, me recordaron a lo que yo hacía con mi madre, me lanzaba a sus brazos y luego me hacía "volar" como un superhéroe, tome a Alice por la cintura y fuimos a sentarnos al sofá

Ashley, Alice y yo nos sentamos en un sofá y María en el de enfrente, eso siempre ocurría cuando discutíamos.

-Bueno… ¿Por dónde empiezo? – me pregunto con la mirada gacha, su nivel de hipocresía era impresionante

-¿Qué te parece por el día del "accidente"? – le dije haciendo comillas con los dedos, su actitud me estaba cansando

Necesitaba a Alice y a mis hijos a mi lado para poder estar cuerdo, necesitaba tantas respuestas y tenía tantas preguntas que me sorprendía a mi mismo

-¿Recuerdas a Laurent? – me pregunto

-Claro, el chofer – Amanda tenía un año cuando lo contratamos

-Pues tuvimos un amorío – lo dijo de una manera tan normal como si dejara el clima, dios si no me molestaba que me dijeran pinche, si no el pinche modito en el que lo dijeran.

-Y tienes la desfachatez de decírmelo de esa forma, tan fresca… - le dije muy molesto, Alice tomo mi mano y la acaricio, eso me tranquilizo mucho, fue una forma muy tierna de decirme que me quería.

-Pues fingimos el accidente para que pudiera irme sin que mis hijos se enteraran de la verdad

-¡Claro! ¡Como era mejor creerte muerta a que como la Per…!

-Esta Ashley – me dijo en un susurro apenas audible y apretó mi mano

-Como la per…sona tan mala que eres – fue una mala forma de corregir aquello que le iba a decir a la madre de mis hijos

-Bueno el caso es que después de un tiempo me empezó a golpear – me dijo triste – y yo los extrañaba mucho…

-Mentira – le grito Ashley

-Claro que no – le grito apuntándola con el dedo

-Si nos extrañaras nos hubieses buscado antes – le dijo mi pequeña muy molesta frunciendo el seño al igual que yo, a decir verdad mis tres hijos hacían lo mismo siempre que estaban molestos y eso a María no le hacía ni una puta gracia – además, no hubieses intentado golpearnos hace unos minutos

-Pero ¿Qué? – pregunto un tanto extrañada

-Así que ahora puedes dejar de mentir he irte por donde viniste – le dijo haciendo un circulo frente a su rostro con su pequeño y blanco dedo índice – y dejar de hacer daño a la gente que ya no te ama…

Mi hija es sorprendente y de no haber venido aquí nunca me hubiese imaginado todas las cosas maravillosas que hacen mis hijos.

-Si dejaras de pensar en ti – le dije – te hubieses dado cuenta de los hijos tan maravillosos que tenias…

-Me los llevare conmigo – me amenazo, siempre era la misma cantaleta

-¿Cómo? ¿Es que no estás muerta? – le pregunte con burla mientras ambos nos levantábamos

-Mira mis hijos se vendrán conmigo – volteo a ver a mi querida Alice – porque ni creas que los dejare con aquella ramera

-No te atrevas a decirle así – le dije perdiendo los estribos y levantando la mano para darle una bofetada pero Alice me detuvo

-No te rebajes – dejo a Ash sentada en el sofá y tomo mi rostro entre sus lindas y finas manos e hizo que la mirara

-Tienes razón – le bese la frente a mi pequeña

-María – la llamo – será mejor que te vallas

-Ni crean que esto se quedara así – nos amenazo pero aun así salió

Tina le guio hasta la salida y se burlo de ella despidiéndose con una enorme sonrisa

¡Por fin todo había terminado! Mis dudas sobre el amor de María se olvidaron cuando vi la sonrisa de Alice y mis hijos al momento de reunirse, había cometido un gran error al haberme casado con María, pero era joven, aunque eso no perdona mi falta si me hace sentir un poco mejor; y el hecho de tener a mi Alice, a mi Amanda, a mi Jackson y a mi pequeña Ashley entre mis brazos era lo mejor de todo este embrollo, haber venido era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida.

De ahora en adelante seriamos felices…

-Te amo Alice – le dije a mi pequeña Alice reclamando sus dulces y suaves labios

-Y yo a ti – me dijo cuando a falta de aire nos separamos…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ¿Que les parecio? Esta vez si espero ver vuestros reviews, ya se que estoy que dale ! pero encerio me cuesta mucho tiempo y trabajo actualizar rapido, pero todo sea para terminarlos todos.<strong>

**Pasando a otra cosa, han terminado mis pruevas HOY ! asi que aqui mi tienen !* y stoy feliz, me ha ido de mil maravillas asi que estoy muy feliz ! :DD**

**espero que se hayan pasado lindo su puente, a quienes lo tuvieron, quienes no espero que se hayan pasado lindo su no puente :DD**

**hala espero vuestro comentarios :D muchos besos bye :DD **


	14. Chapter 13: Votos matrimoniales

**YA SABEN QUE TODO ES DE MEYER, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, MUCHOS BESOS :DD**

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO :P **

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 13: VOTOS MATRIMONIALES<p>

P.O.V. ALICE

Ahora que todo estaba solucionado podíamos seguir con nuestros planes, mi madre, Rose y Bella me había ayudado mucho con respecto a los preparativos para la boda, todo sería perfecto.

Mi padre me acompañaría al altar, los dos hijos mayores de mi Jazz irían al frente con los anillos y la pequeña Ashley iría botando pétalos de rosa por el pasillo alfombrado.

El vestido de novia era hermoso, a mi madre casi le da un ataque cuando le dije que quería un vestido de lo más sencillo al igual que la boda, que si era posible que el sacerdote fuera al castillo para casarnos allí mismo, pero mi madre al igual que mi padre se opusieron rotundamente, y mi madre alego tanto que al final ella gano. Recuerdo que aquel día estaba realmente molesta…

_Flash back…_

_-Alice, ¡No es correcto que te cases de esa forma! – mi madre tenía los brazos en jarras y el seño fruncido_

_-¿Por qué no? – le dije en la misma postura_

_-Porque… - comenzó pero se soltó a llorar, me asuste y la abrase para que se calmara_

_-No llores ¿Qué pasa? – le dije cuando se calmo un poco_

_-Eres mi única hija Ally – me explico mirándome a los ojos – y siempre he soñado con el día en el que llegues a contraer matrimonio… - dijo esto entre estremecimientos por el llanto_

_-Pero madre… - la interrumpí – no me agrada la idea… creo que si estuviera en mi mano usaría una blusa y unos jeans blancos…_

_-¡De ninguna manera! – casi grito, de lo mas horrorizada por cierto_

_-Pero… ¿Por qué? – le pregunte sin alterarme_

_-Porque… eso no es correcto – me dijo ahora molesta – además de que esto se hará a la manera antigua así quieras o no ¿Entendido?_

_-Pero madre… - trate de convencerla de lo contrario_

_-Nada de peros señorita – dijo me dio la vuelta y me dirigió a las escaleras; me sentía como niña regañada y yo no había hecho nada._

_Me quede parada al tope de las escaleras, mi padre estaba con mi madre…_

_-¿No crees que fuiste un poco intransigente? – pregunto abrazándola_

_-Claro – le respondió mi madre de lo más normal – pero si no se le indican cómo hacer las cosas de una manera correcta ella nunca lo hará bien._

_-Claro que lo hará bien – replico mi padre – solo que será a su manera_

_-Y eso no me gusta – sentencio mi madre y cuando mi padre iba a decir más le beso – fin de la discusión…_

_Fin del Flash Back…_

-No estarás espiando de nuevo o ¿Si? – la vos de Rosalie me sobresalto gracias a que estaba a mis espaldas

-No solo estaba recordando – le explique, me ínsito a que camináramos por lo largo del jardín, me había detenido en un pilar para ver el paisaje y adentrarme en mis pensamientos

-Te ves muy ilusionada por la boda – Rose me abrazo por los hombros

-¡Claro! - le conteste emocionada – me casare con el hombre de mis sueños ¿Cómo no estarlo?

-Vamos – dijo y nos sentamos en un banco color blanco que estaba rodeado de pequeñas florecillas silvestres

-Solo hay un problema – le deje al cabo de un rato

-Ya lo sabía – me dijo cruzándose de brazos y reclinando la espalda

-Los votos – le dije al ver que no continuaba

Me lanzo una mirada de burla y cariño, yo sabía que eso no debía preocuparme pero se supone que nosotros debíamos hacer los votos y mi inspiración no llegaba, y esperaba que no llegara nunca, aquí la escritora romántica era mi madre, yo nunca había sido buena para todos aquellos dramas, me gustaba más leerlos que escribirlos además de que aquellas cursilerías no eran lo mío, simplemente decirlo todo con la mirada era lo mas romántico y hermoso desde mi punto de vista; pero claro, los demás no pensaban igual que yo así que se tenía que hacer a la forma antigua, solo espero que alguien me ayude porque no podría hacerlo todo yo…

-Rossy, Bella y Esme claman tu presencia – Emmett llego hasta nosotras, me saludo con un movimiento de la mano y se llevo a Rosalie con el después de darme un beso en la mejilla

Me quede viendo las flores y nuevamente me quede perdida en mis pensamientos; en realidad estaba muy ilusionada, era el sueño de toda mujer o ¿No? Bueno para mí era lo más maravilloso e importante, era algo realmente lindo el hecho de que dos personas que se aman unan sus vidas "hasta que la muerte los separe" es que eso era tan romántico; hasta hace unos días, Bella me había prestado un libro "Romeo y Julieta" de la literatura clásica, libro del que todo el mundo ha escuchado hablar, es que es tan común; y ese libro se me ha venido a la mente por eso de que: "hasta que la muerte nos separe" lo más hermoso es que ellos murieron defendiendo todo el amor que se tenían…

-¿Qué haces aquí sola? – di un respingo al escuchar la voz de mi Jazz detrás de mi

-Solo estaba pensando – le dije y le indique que se sentara a mi lado

-¿Aun no sabemos que poner para los votos? – me pregunto rodeando mi cintura con su brazo

-No – hice una mueca y Jazz beso la punta de mi nariz

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Por favor – le pedí y nos levantamos para ir a mi habitación y coger un papel y bolígrafo

-Bien comencemos – me dijo, estábamos sentados en el escritorio del despacho

-¿Cómo podría ser…? - me interrumpió plantando un delicioso beso en los labios

Sus perfectos labios me llevaban a la última nube, no puedo creer lo que su lengua provocaba en mi cuerpo, era tan contradictorio como el hecho de que un beso fuera salvaje y tierno a la vez, era algo impresionante…

-Creo que tenemos… - Jasper intento hablar sobre mis labios

-Claro – fue lo único que dije y le jale para besarlo mas intensamente, cuanto lo amaba

Y así nos las pasamos toda la tarde hasta que alrededor de las ocho de la noche llego Bella interrumpiéndonos

-¿Bajaran a cenar? - no pregunto sin abrir la puerta

-Si en un minuto – fue lo único que dije y seguí besando a mi Jazz

-Pero solo un minuto – nos advirtió

-Claro – ahora le dijo Jasper y nos seguimos besando

Alguien entro en la habitación, seguramente era Bella así que no nos separamos, ella ya nos había visto muchas veces besándonos y aunque se sonrojaba no decía nada…

Un carraspeo hizo que nos separáramos…

-Veo que no pierden el tiempo – dijo Emmett casi rodando en el piso por la risa

-Cállate – le dije sonrojándome, en la habitación estaban Edward, Emmett (riéndose como desquiciado) Rosalie (riéndose más discretamente) y Bella (demasiado sonrojada para su propio bien)

-¿Ya tienen los votos? – nos pregunto Rosalie cuando Emmett dejo de reírse

-ya – se los mostré

-Son muy lindos – dijo cuando termino de leeros – pero tenemos que ir allá abajo si no queremos que Esme, o Carlisle vengan

-Vamos – todos salimos casi disparados de la habitación

No queríamos que Esme o aun peor mi padre se enteraran de lo que había pasado en toda la tarde, no es que hubiésemos hecho nada malo, pero mi madre era un tanto especial y ni que decir de mi padre…

El comedor ya estaba puesto, y no conversamos de nada durante toda la cena, el silencio era realmente incomodo, nos despedimos y nos fuimos a dormir, Jasper me movió la pierna con su rodilla para que me quedara en comedor con él.

-tu madre está molesta ¿a que si? – me pregunto rodeado mi cintura con sus brazos

-Si – dije y voltee la cara para ver sus hermosos ojos

-¿Por qué? – me pregunto nuevamente

-No lo sé – le die y le di un casto beso en los labios

-Bueno – se encogió de hombros

-¡Venga! A dormir – le dije y me levante de la silla, nos esperaba una larga semana…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno , que les parecio? les ha gustado? espero que si porque hoy estoy medio muerta ! :S hahaha espero que me alegren el dia con sus reviews que son muy importantes !<strong>

**Este capitulo va dedicado a Shiru92 os quiero y mucho, ya hemos llegado a los 200 !* hahaha vale espero que os haya gustado ! :DD**

**Gracias a las chicas que leen este fic, encerio me hace muy FELIZ :DD**

**hala espero leeros en vuestros reviews, actualizo la semana que viene y ya sabran cuales seran los votos que se inventaron entre beso y beso, ademas de que sabran como sera el vestido de Alice, el traje de Jasper, los vestidos y trajes de los niños y la familia de Alice, la luna de miel :DD que sera de lo mas encantadora teniendo en cuenta de que es K+ asi que nada malo :DD **

**vale nos leemos bye :DD**


	15. Chapter 14: La Boda I

**Bueno como ya saben los personajes son de S. Meyer (hahaha se han de imaginar porque solo pongo la S.) bueno y la trama es mia ! :D **

**Espero que les guste ya que esta a muy poco de terminar... !***

**Les dejo el capitulo 14 espero que les guste y nos leemos abajo :DD**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 14: LA BODA I<p>

El evento más esperado por todos iba a dar pie al día siguiente, estaba nerviosa y muy ansiosa por unir mi vida a la del hombre que amo, solo habían pasado cuatro meses y medio desde que conocí a Jasper y a sus encantadores hijitos, me encantaba estar con ellos y el mes en el que estuvimos los tres solos fue de lo mejor, Jasper tuvo que volver a Estados Unidos para arreglar todas esas cosas del papeleo y venta de su casa, además de las cosas de mudanza, entre muchas cosas aburridas, los pequeños no quisieron ir así que se quedaron conmigo y con mi madre, que estaba más que encantada; mi padre tuvo que ir a Francia por unos asuntos que tenia sin concluir. Rosalie y Emmett después del cumpleaños de los trillizos hicieron un viaje al Caribe en un crucero de ensueño, regresaban hoy para poder asistir mañana a mi boda. Edward, Bella y Vanessa residían en la casa de Charlie que dijo que necesitaba un tiempo de calidad con su hija y nieta. Jacob y Leah seguían sin dar noticias, solo nos dijeron que se irían a Alemania con los abuelos de Leah y que regresarían justo el día de mi boda y que al día siguiente se irían nuevamente, eran todo un caso, en fin… no habíamos tenido muchas visitas y mi Jazzy había regresado hace cinco días, mi padre hace dos y esperábamos la llegada de Rosalie, Emmett y los tres pequeños.

-::-

Después de la llegada de los McCarty todos regresamos a casa ya que era muy tarde, nos fuimos a dormir después de muchos reclamos por parte de Emmett que quería con todas sus fuerzas celebrar una despedida de soltero para mi Jasper, claro que el, Rosalie y yo nos negamos, los tres por diferentes motivos, pero con la misma causa: "evitar que Emmett se meta en problemas" ese hombre era un caso, así que con pataletas y todo se fue a dormir, mi Jazz y yo nos quedamos un tiempo en la sala conversando de temas muy triviales hasta…

-Mira Alice – dijo señalando detrás de mí, creí que era algo realmente importante pero no había nada, así que regrese la cara.

Jasper estaba arrodillado a lado del sofá, con una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro, la abrió y me dijo…

-Yo sé que es un poco tarde para dártelo – se paso una mano por la nuca – pero es que creo que enserio es muy importante que te lo de, así que durante mi viaje lo he visto y creí que era perfecto para ti…

Abrió la caja, era un precioso anillo, no muy exagerado pero no muy escaso, simplemente perfecto, constaba de tres diamantes de un tamaño regular y tenían tres a cada costado, el aro era pequeño así que se veía elegante, muy hermoso.

-Amor, es muy bello – le dije tomándolo

-¿De verdad te gusta? – dijo sentándose a mi lado

-Claro – lo saque de su pequeño estuche - ¿Me lo pones?

-Claro – lo coloco en mi dedo anular y me dio un beso en la frente – te amo

-Yo igual – le dije y no besamos, fue un beso muy tierno como casi todos, pero este tenía algo más, un sabor demasiado dulce, sin rozar lo empalagoso ¡Claro! Pero aun así era muy dulce, aquel beso tenia escondido un secreto, el secreto de nuestras vidas, una vida linda a lado de la persona amada, una promesa de las que nunca se rompen, un abrazo frio que calienta el alma, un felices para siempre, el recuerdo de una vida, las pruebas y temores superados, cariño y amor por toda la eternidad y un poco de dolor, pero eso nunca puede faltar.

-Gracias – le dije cuando nos separamos

-¿A qué se debe? –me dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Has cambiado mi vida – le dije juntando nuestras frentes – y te amo

-Yo también – me dio un último beso – te veo mañana en el altar

-No faltare – le dije riendo

-Estaré en primera fila – beso mi frente – hasta mañana

-Descansa

Me fui a mi dormitorio sintiéndome algo extraña, ahora solo tendríamos que ver qué sucede; mis pensamientos vagaron hacia un diario de vida por alguna extraña razón, tal vez sería una buena idea crear uno. Desde lo cinco años no tengo uno; describiría desde el primer momento en el que vi al "empresario" y todas las cosas relevantes y hermosas que me habían pasado con él, e incluso ¿Por qué no? ¡Lo que paso con Maria! Incluso sería divertido, tal vez algún día mis nietos lo lean y se rían de cómo sus abuelos se conocieron, o tal vez mis hijos se enteren de lo que su padre y yo hacíamos, incluso podrá ser que mis tataranietos lo leyeran, pero ahora nos esperaba un futuro muy incierto, lo único que sabía es que amaba mucho a aquel hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules que dormitaba a unas habitaciones de distancia y nunca en la vida me separaría de él… y con estos pensamientos y con la promesa de nunca alejarme de Jazz, caí en brazos de Morfeo.

-::-

-Venga Alice, despierta – sentí que algo pego contra mi cabeza

Estaba durmiendo y la luz que se filtraba por la ventana me lastimaba los ojos, además de que había un molesto zumbido que decía mi nombre

-Alice ya ¡Arriba! – reconocí la voz de Bella

-Ya Alice levántate – Rose me dio una palmada en las posaderas

-Cinco minutos – les dije entre dormida y aun con mucho sueño, el dormirme tarde estas dos últimas semanas me está cobrando una buena factura

-¿Cómo que cinco minutos? – Me pregunto mi madre quitando mi suave y calientito cobertor, ellas sí que saben cómo hacer enojar a la gente – a levantarse ahora y es mi última palabra

-Bueno ya ¿No? – les dije cabreada, tome mi cobertor y una almohada, me la coloque encima y volví a dormir

-Bueno si no llegas a tiempo a tu boda no es mi problema – dijo mi madre muy amenazante y me levante y salí corriendo a la ducha como alma que se la lleva el diablo

-Santo remedio – escuche decir a Rose antes de cerrar la puerta

Me di una ducha de lo más rápida, la más rápida que había tomado jamás, no sabía qué hora era pero no podía arriesgarme a llegar tarde, aunque bueno… eso siempre se hacía en las bodas ¿Qué no?

-¿Por qué tan rápido? – Me dijo Bella sonriendo divertida por mi actitud – creí que querías dormir un poco mas…

-Oh ¡Cállate! – le dije molesta, me cruce de brazos y le saque la lengua en un modo de lo mas infantil

-Bueno ¡ya! – Dijo mi madre dando palmadas – es suficiente, Alice, siéntate mi querida

Me sentaron frente a mi tocador…

-Solo relájate, te dejaremos como toda una diosa – me dijo Rose frotando mis hombros – cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que te diga - yo solo asentí e hice lo que me pidió

Deje mi cara y mi cabello a su voluntad, creo que fue mala idea que me pidiera que cerrara los ojos ya que había veces en las que el sueño me vencía y me iba de bruces, así que Rose se enojaba y me hacia prometer que no volvería a pasar, así fue casi cinco veces y al cabo de una hora y media terminaron.

-Abre los ojos… - dijo Rose – ahora

Abrí mis ojos y me deslumbre así que espere a que se pasara y cuando puede ver mi rostro correctamente quede impactada, estaba maravillosa, mi cabello estaba suelto y tenia pequeñas florecitas blancas que formaban una especie de sujetador en mi coronilla, mi maquillaje era de lo más natural, solo un poco de café en los ojos y brillo en los labios…

-¿Qué te parece? – me pregunto Bella

-Es maravilloso – casi iba a llorar, ahora que caigo en la realidad ¡MI BODA ERA HOY! Dios, estoy de lo más nerviosa, no puedo creer que no fuese realmente consciente de lo que pasaría hoy –gracias

-Bueno ahora el vestido – dijo mi madre y fue a mi armario

Mi vestido era de lo más lindo, tenía un corte strepless, debajo del busto tenía unas florecitas color palo de rosa, eran alrededor de seis flores así que tenían un tamaño considerable, eso era en el corsé, la falda llegaba al piso y era esponjosa, un tanto abrumadora, de una tela muy fina, mi vestido era hermoso y perfecto además de que no tenia cola así que estaba de lo más feliz.

Me ayudaron a colocarlo.

-Bueno se supone que debe de haber algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo prestado y algo azul – dijo mi madre

-Bueno el vestido es nuevo – dijo Bella enumerando – solo falta algo viejo, algo prestado y algo azul…

-Toma – Rosalie me lanzo algo blanco, era una liga – te la presto

Me ayudo a colocarla para que no se cayeran las florecillas de mi cabello y no re arruinaran las del vestido

-Ahora vuelvo – dijo mi madre y se fue de la habitación, regreso alrededor de cinco minutos y traía algo en la mano – ven – de me dijo – aquí mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro, algo azul y… algo viejo, eran de mi abuela.

Me coloco unos zarcillos de oro con pequeños diamantes incrustados y de esto colgaban unos pequeños zafiros.

-Gracias mama – la abrase y ella se soltó a llorar en mi hombro – te quiero

-Y yo a ti mi pequeña – nos soltamos, ellas aun se tenían que ir a cambiar…

Se estaban tardando, ya llevaban media hora y yo estaba aburrida así que fui a ver a mis niños…

-Hola pequeñas – salude entrando a la habitación de las nenas, las nanas hicieron una reverencia al igual que las mucamas

-Alteza – dijeron al unisonó

-Yo terminare con ellas – les indique – Tina ¿Me ayudas?

-Claro su Alteza – las demás salieron y mis pequeñas salieron de la bañera

-Qué bonita te vez – me dijo Amanda, Ashley salió un poco después y me hizo el mismo cumplido

-Vengan mis princesitas a vestirse – les dije, en realidad la que hizo casi todo el trabajo fue Tina ya que yo no podía andar con semejante vestido, era muy pomposo.

El vestidito de Manddy era blanco, le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla y tenía una cinta de color dorado, los cordeles de los hombros eran del mismo color al igual que el final del vestido, ella llevaría unas ballerinas preciosas de color blanco. Su cabello llevaría un pequeño moño y llevaría unas florecillas blancas del lado izquierdo.

-Te vez muy linda – le dije al oído y ella soltó una risita

-Gracias – se dio una vuelta

Mi pequeña Ashley llevaría un vestido blanco con una cinta de color rosado, a diferencia del de su hermana el de ella si llevaría mangas solo que de una tela mas delgada, llevaría unas ballerinas blancas y su cabellito tendría florecillas también solo que del lado derecho.

-Listas – les dije y las lleve al espejo

-Quedamos tan bonitas como tu – dijo Ashley

-Alice… ¿Pero qué haces aquí? – me pregunto mi madre desde el umbral de la puerta

-Nada – puse cara inocente y las pequeñas soltaron unas risitas

-Bueno solo quedan cinco – me anuncio y se fue, ella llevaba una vestido verde con cuello en" v" y sin mangas, su cabello estaría suelto y llevaría unos tacos del mismo color que el vestido.

-Venga vámonos ya – les dije y salimos, no me arriesgue a ir a la habitación de Jack gracias a que era posible que Jazz estuviese allí y mis nervios no lo soportarían, además de que si mi madre se enteraba, seguro que me ahorca o algo así.

-::-

Estaba colgada (literalmente) del brazo de mi padre, solo faltaba que comenzaran a tocar el piano para entrar y unir mi vida con el hombre que más amo en este planeta.

-¿Lista? – me pregunto mi padre y yo di un respingo, el soltó una risa y me dio un beso en la frente – tranquila, no dejare que caigas…

La música comenzó a sonar, ¡Era hora!

Al parecer levantarme temprano, no haber dormido, llevar unos tacos enormes que me estaban matando gracias a que pues… ¡Eran enormes! – hermosos pero incómodos, recuerdo cuando le dije a Rose y esta me contesto "Si no duele no sirve" – además de que las flores de mi cabeza se movieron un poco y una de las horquillas con las que estaba atorada se me estaba enterrando, todas esas cosas además del hecho de que temía caer o dormirme a la hora de decir acepto me estaba consternando, el caso es que todo eso quedo en un segundo o incluso tercer plano cuando vi a mi Jazz, vi sus hermosos ojos azules y sentí un cosquilleo en el estomago, se veía hermoso, con su traje se veía encantador y en el bolso tenía una flor igual a la de mi vestido, su cabello se veía tan despeinado como siempre y supuse que después de quince minutos intentando arreglarlo se desespero y mejor lo dejo como estaba y lo removió mas, aun así se veía muy guapo, me sentía flotar cuando iba a lo largo del pasillo, aquel hombre me hacia volar… Cuando menos lo pensé ya estaba al lado de él, mi padre le había dicho algo como "cuídala" o algo así escuche, Jazz solo asintió con una hermosa sonrisa en su perfecto rostro y nos volvimos hacia el cura.

Comenzó la misa pero en realidad no le prestaba mucha atención, una que otra vez veía de reojo a Jazz y eso hacía que me deslumbrara un poco más y prestara menos atención a las palabras del cura que me parecían tan lejanas…

-Es hora de decir sus votos – y esa fue la frase que me saco de mi ensoñación

Jazz tomo mis manos que estaban un poco temblorosas

Y comenzó:  
>-Yo, Jasper Whitlock, te quiero a ti, Alice Cullen, como esposa y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.<p>

En ese momento era mi turno, con nervios y todo dije:  
>-Yo, Alice Cullen, te quiero a ti, Jasper Whitlock, como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.<p>

-Bueno ahora han hecho sus votos y se han jurado amor eterno – dijo el padre – ¡Si hay alguna objeción para esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre!

Rogué al cielo para que nadie hablara… casi temí que María se fuese a presentar y arruinase mi boda, el padre espero durante un tiempo y… nada

Solté el aire que había contenido y me relaje un poco, aun los pies me dolían y la ceremonia aun no terminaba…

-Bueno – el cura retomo la palabra – al no haber objeción, puede besar a la novia…

Jasper me tomo por la cintura y me beso, fue un beso tierno, muy lento, sin prisas, diciéndome sin palabras cuanto me amaba, y prometiendo que nunca se alejaría, aquel beso me llevo a la ultima nube, solo espero no caer, si eso pasara la caída sería muy dolorosa…

-Te amo – dijo Jazz sobre mis labios, al sentir su delicioso aliento deje de pensar en l caída y me concentre en sus suaves labios que derretían todas las murallas que yo había puesto en mi corazón para no ser lastimada, y ahora aquí estaba… entregándome al mejor hombre del mundo

-Yo también te amo – le deje en un suspiro y escuchamos los aplausos de los invitados, eso me regreso a la Tierra.

* * *

><p><strong>HooLaa, bueno que les ha parecido? es bueno ? malo ? les encanto ? apesta ? quieren matarme ? quieren casarse con Jasper tambien ?bueno eso quien no ? hahaha XD <strong>

**Ya esta ! he de deciros que solo faltan 3 o 4 capitulos ¡Aun no lo decido! - Que les parece ayudarme... cuantos ? vale que he de deciros que el siguiente es un P.O.V. JASPER ! de lo mismo ! :DD asi sabran que fue lo que sintio Jazz al casarse con Alice !* **

**Les hubiese gustado que llegara Maria ? - ya saben que queria su venganza y todo, que les parecio ?**

**El ultimo capitulo: tercero o cuarto - sera un Epilogo ! asi que ese creo que no cuenta, talvez tenga un final alternativo, que opinan ? os aviso que el final alternativo lo creo el lado de mi mente, el que esta retorcido ! ya saben ! es muy triste ! que les parece que sea despues del epilogo ? **

**_Este es el capitulo mas largo - tiene 2,617 palabras asi que fueron 6 paginas de word ! y me tarde al rededor de una semana !* pero lo vale, a me gusto mucho !_**:DD

**Antes de que se me olvide: las imagenes de los vestidos, los caballos, etc. estaran en mi Profile en cuanto la historia este terminada, espero que no se molesten si no le describi bien y no es como lo imaginaban ! hahah :S**

**Con tres reviews yo alcuatualizo el martes hahaha aunque ese dia habra firmas de notas asi que... pero me fue bien ! hahaha bueno si hay tres reviews antes, actualizo antes pero si no hasta que eso pase vale ?**

**Bueno espero leeros pronto, muchos besos bye **:DD


	16. Chapter 15: La Boda II

**Bueno como ya saben los personajes son de S. Meyer (hahaha se han de imaginar porque solo pongo la S.) bueno y la trama es mia ! :D **

**Espero que les guste ya que esta a muy poco de terminar... !***

**Les dejo el capitulo 15 este es un pov Jasper ! espero que les guste y nos leemos abajo :DD**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 15: LA BODA II<p>

P.O.V. JASPER

Había pasado casi un mes fuera de casa, bueno… ¡La que ahora consideraba mi casa! Ya había hecho todos los papeles necesarios para el cambio de domicilio, la mudanza, el cambio de colegio para mis pequeños hijos, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que había pasado más de un día sin ellos y los echaba mucho de menos, y también a mi querida Alice; parece que cada día la amo mas, no puedo creer lo maravillosa que es… es tan linda, tierna, cariñosa, respetuosa, amable, bueno mi querida… prometida es realmente perfecta. Aun no me hago a la idea de que Alice y yo nos casaremos, claro que lo deseo, pero es como si fuera la primera vez… ni con María me sentí así, era tan diferente, extraño, un extraño agradable, una sensación nueva y muy agradable.

-¿Jasper? – una voz conocida me hablo desde mi espalda, me volví y allí estaba ella…

-¿Charlotte? – no podía creer que después de tantos años la volviera a ver, era casi imposible, desde que había dejado Kentucky no sabía nada de ellos

-¿Cómo esta Peter? – le pregunte, aun me preocupaba su salud, los problemas del corazón pueden ser muy difíciles de controlar

-Bien – dijo resignada, nunca iba a aceptar que le dijera por su nombre de pila, para ella yo era mucho más.

-Pero… ¿Qué haces en Nueva York? – le pregunte algo confundido, ella siempre había odiado los lugares así.

-Me perdí una boda – me reprocho – y venia a buscarte para que me dijeras que sucederá con la segunda

-Lo siento – baje la cara, María la odiaba así que no podía hacer gran cosa

-Y el nacimiento de Amanda, Jackson y Ashley… - estaba muy molesta

-Esta vez sí iras – le asegure – es mas acompáñame…

-Solo dime en donde y cuando será y allí estaremos – me dio un beso en la mejilla – hasta pronto mi querido

-Hasta pronto

Había prometido que irían así que debía de confiar en su palabra, los extrañaba tanto.

-::-

Ya había terminado todos los asuntos que debía de solucionar así que volvería con Alice y mis hijos, los extrañaba mucho; estaba pasando por una joyería y recordé que no le había comprado un anillo de bodas a Alice así que decidí entrar…

Salí con un precioso anillo y una cara de idiota, pero todo valía la pena: estaba a cinco horas de tomas un avión y alrededor de ocho horas para volver a ver a mis pequeños hijos y a mi preciosa Alice.

Solo faltaban seis días para poder unir mi vida con la de Alice y estaba en verdad nervioso y emocionado… era tan genial que aun no lo podía creer, por fin todos nuestros problemas se solucionaron y ahora podíamos ser muy felices.

-::-

Solo faltaba un día para la boda, y hoy me había despertado realmente ansioso, hoy le tendría que dar el anillo a Alice, ya había aplazado mucho las cosas así que…

En el desayuno me entere de que hoy llegarían Emmett, Rose, Charlie, Nick y Cole así que debería esperar hasta llegada la noche para darle la sortija a Alice si no me la robarían todo el día y solo tendría unos momentos para dárselo, mejor esperar un poco mas…

-::-

Habíamos pasado por los McCarty que habían dado por terminado su viaje al Caribe; habían viajado y Emmett aun no se cansaba así que reclamo por mí para hacer una despedida de soltero, pero claro que yo no lo iba a permitir, sería una locura desperdiciar el poco tiempo que tenia de la atención de mi Alice; le pedí que esperáramos un poco y nos fuimos a sentar al sofá.

Estábamos hablando de temas vánales, ¡Era ahora o nunca! Era la perfecta oportunidad

-Mira Alice – dije señalando algo detrás de ella para que se volteara y no viera el momento en el que yo sacaba la cajita de mi saco.

Cuando ella volteo yo estaba arrodillado a lado del sofá, con la cajita de terciopelo en mis manos, la abrí y vi el rostro de mi hermosa pequeña.

-Yo sé que es un poco tarde para dártelo –me pase una mano por el cabello para tratar de tranquilizar mis nervios – pero es que creo que enserio es muy importante que te lo de, así que durante mi viaje lo he visto y creí que era perfecto para ti…

Vi en el rostro de mi querida Alice que le había gustado, pero tal vez… si ella no quería ese lo podría cambiar…

-Amor, es muy bello – me dijo tomándolo con mucho cuidado

-¿De verdad te gusta? – me senté a su lado solo para estar cerca de ella

-Claro – lo saco de su estuche - ¿Me lo pones?

-Claro – lo coloque en su hermoso dedo anular y le di un beso en la frente – te amo

-Yo igual – me dijo y no besamos

Sus labios eran dulces, la mejor recompensa, el mas grande alivio, eran suaves; era el cielo besar esos sonrosados labios, nos dijimos muchas cosas con ese beso, extrañaba mucho sus besos y me estaba volviendo adicto a ellos…

-Gracias – me dijo cuando nos separamos

-¿A qué se debe? –le dije frunciendo el ceño, su agradecimiento no tenia sentido

-Has cambiado mi vida – me dijo juntando nuestras frentes – y te amo

-Yo también – le di el último beso de la noche – te veo mañana en el altar

-No faltare – me dijo riendo, su risa era como el cantar de los ángeles

-Estaré en primera fila – bese su frente solo para no sepárame de ella – hasta mañana

-Descansa

Fui a mi habitación y pensé en Alice hasta que el sueño me gano y me dormí… aun así soñé en el momento en el que Alice y yo diríamos "si acepto"

-::-

Me despertó la luz entrando por la ventana, había soñado algo hermoso así que desperté con una sonrisa en el rostro, ¡Hoy era el día!

Me di una ducha larga, relajante, lo que menos quería era parecer un lunático el día de mi boda, así que espere a que los músculos se destensaran y salí.

Me vestí con el traje que la señora Cullen me había dado y me coloque la flor que ella pidió.

Decidí peinar mi maraña de rizos, pero como siempre me desespere al cabo de quince minutos y mejor lo deje así, pero se veía terrible porque estaba aplastado así que mejor lo revolví mas…

Al parecer no tenía nada más que hacer así que salí rumbo a la habitación de Jack, mi hijo estaba muy feliz de que por fin tendría a una verdadera mama, además de que ya no viajaríamos de aquí para allá y tendría abuelos a los cuales vería todos los días; aunque claro no eran biológicos.

-Hola – le dije, se estaba viendo al espejo

-Padre – me saludo volviéndose hacia mí; parecía una réplica mía.

-¿Te ayudo? – le pregunte, era algo raro en mi

-Por favor – aunque mi hijo estaba sorprendido no lo hizo notar

Le ayude a hacerse el moño porque le quedaba mal, era algo muy diferente a lo que hacía siempre pero Alice un día me pregunto el porqué y se le veía molesta así que mejor decidí ayudar tanto a mi hijo como a mis hijas y así todos seriamos felices.

-Esto es raro – continuo - ¿La viste?

-¿A quién? – aun no entendía

-Ya sabes – movió las cejas

-¿Charlotte? – le pregunte y me senté en la cama

-Si – dijo con una sonrisa

-Vendrá hoy – le dije para hacerlo mas feliz, solo muy pocas veces la veía porque a su madre no le gustaba que tuviésemos ninguna relación con ellos

-Que bien – dijo muy feliz – y ahora vamos que se hará tarde para la boda

-Si señor – le dije haciendo un saludo militar

Reímos juntos como desde ya mucho tiempo no hacíamos, era lindo ser de nuevo nosotros, y todo gracias a Alice…

-¿Listos? – nos pregunto Charlotte cuando llegamos a su lado, ambos asentimos, mi hijo tendría que entrar con Alice así que sería mejor esperar…

La marcha nupcial inicio y con ello dio paso a un hermoso ángel vestido de blanco, lo demás no me importaba, solo ella, sus hermosos ojos color verde, sus dulces labios que moría por besar, su suave cabello, sus mejillas con un ligero rubor y su precioso cuerpo, dios moría por tenerla entre mis brazos.

La misa dio inicio y yo no despegaba los ojos de mi Alice, solo existía ella, cuando ella me miraba de reojo yo volvía la vista hacia el padre.

El padre pidió que dijéramos los votos y así se hizo, después lo de las objeciones; aun que en particular no le tomaría importancia, me casaría con Alice ¡Sí! O ¡Sí! Nadie dijo nada, y luego el padre dijo las palabras mágicas: "Puede besar a la novia"

Tome a Alice con total cuidado y delicadeza, Alice era mi todo además de mis hijos y si perdía a uno creo que morirá.

Sentí sus dulces labios que moría por besar, si esto no era el paraíso era muy parecido

-Te amo – le dije aun sobre sus labios

-Yo también te amo – me dijo también, al parecer el ruido de los aplausos saco a mi Alice de su trance asi que nos separamos, a mi no me era muy agradable la idea pero casi ya no podíamos respirar asi que quisiera o no me tendría que separar de mi amada esposa.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno esta a muy grandes rasgos de como Jasper vio a Alice, de a quien se encontro , etc...<strong>

**¿Quien creen que sera "Charlotte"? Sera muy importante, bueno no tanto... pero si es algo de Jazz, es importante para el y para sus hijos asi que veremos...**

**El siguiente capitulo sera la boda... bueno lo que queda de ella y la luna de miel bueno parte ! hahaha - ya se nos viene el epilogo y el final alternativo... okey un adelanto: es que se morira Carlisle... al siguiente les doy otro ¿De verdad aun lo quieren? hala espero vuestras respuestas...**

**Con tres reviews yo actualizo el lunes de la siguiente... yo se que tenia que alctualizar ayer... pero ! PERO... no ya bueno la verdad es que antier dormi al rededor de 3 horas asi que ayer solo llegue a casa, hice los deberes y me quede completamente dormida, la verdad es que desperte como a las 12 asi que ahora otra vez no dormi como es lo normal, pero aun asi aqui me tienen... ya solo falta 1 cap, el epilogo y el final alternativo... okey **

**bueno ya saben 3 reviews y yo si - go hahaha hala muchos besos bye :DD**


	17. Chapter 16: Una Vida

**Bueno como ya saben los personajes son de S. Meyer (hahaha se han de imaginar porque solo pongo la S.) bueno y la trama es mia ! :D **

**Espero que les guste ya que esta a muy poco de terminar... !***

**Les dejo el capitulo 16 este es un pov Alice ! espero que les guste y nos leemos abajo :DD**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 16: UNA VIDA<p>

P.O.V. ALICE

Había sido una celebración única… mirar los ojos de Jasper y ver en ellos todo el amor que sentía para conmigo era realmente maravilloso; el fin de la misa dio inicio a la celebración, mi madre estaba radiante de alegría, mi padre estaba un poco descontento… pero… al momento de ver la alegría en los ojos de mi madre su rostro de molestia y aburrimiento paso a un segundo plano, ellos eran la pareja perfecta, se amaban demasiado, era algo realmente encantador.

-Enhorabuena querida – Bella llego a mi lado y me abrazo

-Muchas gracias – estuvimos así un tiempo hasta que llego Edward

-Enhorabuena – también me abrazo - ¿Ya te habéis enterado?

-¿De vuestro bebe? – les pregunte con una sonrisa

-Si –dijo radiante de felicidad - ¡Que es maravilloso! ¿A que si?

-Por supuesto enhorabuena – los abrace a ambos y fueron a buscar a su pequeña hija cuando deshice el abrazo

-Señora Whitlock – di un respingo cuando escuche a Emmett detrás de mí

-Señor McCarty – dije riendo

-Enhorabuena – dijo dándome uno de sus típicos abrazos de oso; esos que te dejan sin respiración

-Gracias – me dio un beso en la mejilla

-¿Eres feliz? – me pregunto al cabo de unos minutos

-Mucho – sonreí, siempre se había preocupado por mí; era seguro que en esta situación también lo estuviera

-¡Quiero que ese hombre siempre mantenga la sonrisa impregnada en tu lindo rostro! – Me advirtió - ¡Pobre de él si no…!

-¡Cálmate! – Le dije riendo por la mueca de molestia que había en su rostro - ¡Se que el cuidara muy bien de mi!

-¿Eres adivina? – ahora el también reía

-Te diré un secreto – le dije cuando vi que Jasper se acercaba a nosotros

-Muy bien – Emmett se encorvo hasta quedar a mi altura, pero como esto era muy incomodo opto por cogerme por la cintura y llevar mi cuerpo a la altura de su oído ¡Este hombre era una montaña!

-shifmndsalnmvjrfdjxhas – Le dije solo para molestar a mi esposo; le molesta que las demás personas se digan secretos y mas porque es algo paranoico y cree que todo el mundo habla de él.

-¡Claro! – dice Emmett riendo

-¿De qué hablan? – Al fin Jazz llego hasta donde estábamos

-De nada – Emmett me soltó y casi caigo; Jasper me sostenía y me coloco bien sobre el piso

-Hola – le digo sonriendo - ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada – tiene el seño fruncido

-Bueno… - Emmett se balancea de adelante hacia atrás – los dejo, enhorabuena; adiós Alice

-Adiós – decimos los dos al mismo tiempo, Jasper deshace nuestro abrazo

-¿Estamos bien? – le pregunte tomando su mano

-Aun no inician su luna de miel y ¿Ya peleando? – una mujer rubia llego hasta donde estábamos

-No claro que no Charlotte – le dijo Jazz; pero se contradijo al momento en el que soltó mi mano con un movimiento delicado

-¡Ma – ma! ¡Mama! ¡Entiéndelo Jasper! – casi le grito, todas las miradas se posaron en nosotros

-Madre – le dijo Jasper acercándose a ella – sabes que es muy difícil para mí después de lo que paso

-Los se querido pero me siento terrible cada vez que me llamas "Charlotte" – una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla

Mi suegra ¡Quién lo diría! No puedo creer que Jasper no me contara sobre su madre, ahora que lo pienso no lo conozco en nada, solo espero que eso no nos afecte al momento del matrimonio, eso sería horrible…

-Te presento a mi nueva esposa - volvió a tomar mi mano – Alice ella es mi madre

-Hola – le dije sonriendo y estirando la mano para estrechar la suya

-Enhorabuena – tomo mi mano, me jalo hacia sí y me abrazo

-Gracias – le dije algo apenada por su muestra de cariño

-Abuelita – llego Ashley y alzo los brazos para abrazar a su abuela, esta me soltó a mí y tomo a su nieta

-Hola hermosa – beso su frente

-Charlotte – Amanda y Jackson también abrazaron a su abuela; la forma en la que se referían a ella era todo un misterio

-Bueno… creo que es hora de que me digan abuela – les dijo a los dos y ellos asintieron

-¿No te molesta verdad? – me pregunto apenada

-¿A mí? – Me sentí torpe al hacer esa pregunta - ¿Por qué debería de molestarme?

-Por nada – me dijo Jasper y me tomo por la cintura – bueno… creo que es hora de que te prepares ya nos tenemos que ir – me dijo al oído

Me despedí de mi suegra y lo pequeños, mis pequeños; ahora nos tocaba hacer un nuevo viaje, y no me refiero al hecho de que nos iríamos de luna de miel, si no a uno muchísimo más importante, el viaje de nuestras vidas, aquel viaje que decidiría si seriamos felices o no; el viaje que sería el portal a una eternidad, aquel viaje que realizaríamos los cinco juntos; mas allá de Jasper y yo también contaban Ashley, Amanda y Jackson al ser parte de nuestras vidas, tendría que acostumbrarme a velar por ellos, a ser una madre para ellos, ser lo que ahora todos esperan, este viaje sería interesante, ahora que dejaba de ser una señorita para pasar a ser una señora, eso sería algo demasiado importante, sería un paso más; amaba a mi pueblo, y a él también le tendría que rendir cuentas, al igual que mi padre y mi madre, ahora tendría que ser responsable; tendría que hacerme cargo de una familia…

-Tranquila – dijo Jasper sobresaltándome – sabes que no importan todas las cosas y problemas que tangamos que pasar; siempre los superaremos… ¿Lo recordaras cierto?

-Claro querido – me recargue en su pecho – te amo

-Yo también – dijo besando mi frente

Ahora sabia que nada malo podría pasarme a lado de él, ahora el seria mi todo, al igual que los pequeños, ahora que mi pompa de jabón se rompió sabía que había algo mas importante que lo que yo tenía a mi alrededor, antes no podía ver nada mas allá de mi nariz y ahora veo el mundo desde una diferente perspectiva, es algo necesario…

-Me tengo que cambiar – le dije riendo, me trate de separar de él, fue un intento fallido

-No – ronroneo en mi oído

-Si – le dije riendo y bese su mejilla

-No princesita – me dijo apretando más su agarre

-Si – hice un puchero y bese la punta de su nariz

-Ammmmm… no – lo dijo en un susurro – quédate

-Es tentador – vi su sonrisa de satisfacción – pero no

-Bésame y te suelto – me dijo enterrando su cara en la curva de mi cuello

-Venga – le dije levantando su rostro, lo bese lento y sus labios y los míos bailaban al compas

-Tramposa – me dijo cuando me soltó

-Te amo – le di un último beso y me fui corriendo

Ahora sabia que esto iba a ser fácil si él estaba a mi lado… y aprendí que cuando algo se termina siempre tendremos un nuevo comenzó y este no es para corregir tus errores si no para vivir lo que no pudiste el al anterior comienzo; al lado del hombre que amo, viviendo con unos niños maravillosos y haciendo mi cuento de hadas realidad ¡La vida sí que sería fácil!

¿Quien dijo que no se puede ser feliz?

* * *

><p><strong>Okey bueno este es el ultimo capitulo y falta el epilogo !* si ya termina ! se que me retrace un dia de nuevo pero es que he estado muy apurada con todas las materias ademas de que ya casi termino asi que ya sere libre ! wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :D<strong>

**Bueno que les parecio ? en el epilogo dire porque Jasper y los niños le dicen Charlotte ! y porque maria la odiaba ! maria ya no molestara mas aunque quiere venganza.**

**¿Quieren el final alternativo? Okey Alice tiene que estar en un psiquiatrico ! aun lo quieren hahahaha bueno ya no les digo nada mas; los subire aun asi hahahah ! bueno ya esta :DD**

**ya saben con tres rev. yo actualizo el lunes de la siguiente; siento no poder subirlo antes... pero he tenido pruevas y todo asi que mejor lo dejamos para que pueda escribir lo que es necesario ¿Vale? **

**Gracias por sus reviews les juro que me hacen de lo mas feliz :DD**

**bueno espero leeros pronto muchos besos bye :DD**


	18. Epilogo

**Bueno como ya saben los personajes son de S. Meyer (hahaha se han de imaginar porque solo pongo la S.) bueno y la trama es mia ! :D **

**Espero que les gustase gracias a que con esto terminamos ! :DD**

**Les dejo el Epilogo que es POV. Ashley! espero que les guste y nos leemos abajo :DD**

* * *

><p>EPILOGO<p>

Habíamos regresado a casa después del funeral de mama, había sido largo y triste; había muchas personas que amaban a esa mujer, a todo el reino le dolió su perdida.

Aunque el momento de su muerte fue triste, también fue muy romántico, había ido a platicar con papa, en su tumba claro; mi padre había muerto un año atrás, claramente a mi madre le había dolido mucho y aunque nos tenía a nosotros no era lo mismo… el día en que fue a visitarlo la habíamos visto algo extraña, nos dijo que nos amaba y nos abrazo por más de la cuenta, al levantarse fue directo a nuestras casas para ir con sus nietos, estuvo mucho tiempo con ellos, les hacia carantoñas, les besaba los pequeños y sonrosados mofletes, jugaba con ellos, en fin hizo muchas cosas que normalmente haría pero se excedió era como si fuese la última vez que lo haría… y así fue.

Mi madre se despidió de nosotros porque ya sabía que no viviría un día mas… cuando se fue con mi padre la encontraron "durmiendo" plácidamente con la mejilla apoyada en la tumba al igual que su mano izquierda, como lo hacía cuando dormitaba en el pecho de mi padre, nos informaron unas horas después que al llegar se había recostado justo cuando llego, la había hablado a mi padre y que pronto se quedo quieta, las personas pensaron que estaba dormida pero al acercarse lo suficiente se dieron cuenta de que ya no respiraba, nos llamaron y fuimos por su cuerpo… fue una de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho en toda mi vida.

Con mis hermanos, Jackson y Amanda fuimos a ver el cuerpo de mama, la prima Renesmee y el primo Anthony – su hermano – nos dijeron que tal vez podríamos entrar a ver la habitación de nuestros padres, fue cuando el abogado llego y nos dijo que debíamos de entrar en esa habitación… encontramos un diario, ropa, cartas, joyas, papeles, etc.

Lo que en realidad nos llamo la atención fue una imagen y unos pocos minutos después el diario y una carta que estaba dirigida a nosotros se veía algo antigua…

En la fotografía estaban, mama, papa, la abuela Esme, el abuelo Carlisle, El abuelo Peter y la abuela Charlotte, en la boda de mis padres.

Recordamos porque María no quería a la abuela Charlotte; mi abuelita no quería que mi padre y ella se casaran porque presentía que en cualquier momento María lastimaría a papa; y así fue pero en esos momentos mi padre no se daba cuenta… María la odiaba porque ella nunca la acepto y a mis abuelos nunca les gusto la relación entre mi padre y ella así que hacían lo posible para separarlos… pero nunca dio resultado hasta que se cansaron y María nos prohibió volver a verlos.

El diario era de mama y decía todo lo que había vivido desde el momento en el que conoció a papa; era algo mágico, a ella al principio le causaba gracia el hecho de que papa no pudiera montar un caballo. Después se fueron entendiendo y todo lo demás se fue dando… papa nunca antes había sido tan… rápido ni impulsivo… cuando estaba casado con María siempre le pedía permiso para besarla y con mama simplemente lo hacía… recuerdo que mama una vez le dijo que él nunca tendría que pedir sus besos, porque ya le pertenecían y que ella era suya así que podía hacer de ella lo que le pareciera mejor… eso fue unos años antes de la muerte de papa, aunque me imagino que el ya lo sabía.

Después y por ultimo leímos la carta, el abogado y nuestros primos nos dieron espacio. La carta era de ambos y decía:

**_Queridos: Amanda, Jackson y Ashley._**

**_Antes que nada esperamos que sean muy felices… si están leyendo esta carta es porque nosotros ya no estamos en este mundo._**

**_La verdad es que antes de guardarla hicimos varios borradores y conforme al tiempo la íbamos cambiando sin que perdiera su esencia; dejamos de hacer borradores cuando Ash cumplió dieciséis así que discúlpenos si ya no tiene mucho que ver. Seguramente hoy alguno de los dos ha muerto así que será mejor que continúen leyendo._**

**_Ambos sabemos que nuestra perdida será dolorosa pero tienen que sobre ponerse y seguir con su vida… _**

**_Jackson: Mi querido Jackson sabes que siempre te amaremos; sabes que tienes más responsabilidades que tus hermanas, deberás hacerte cargo del reino con justicia, tendrás que cuidar de ti y de todo lo que te rodea en especial de tus hermanas, deberás elegir una esposa que sepa a lo que se atiene y ambos ser buenos gobernantes. Te amamos_**

**_Amanda: Mi querida Manddy, a ti te deseamos lo mejor, debes cuidar de ti, y hacer lo que mejor te parezca, no importa cuántos errores cometas siempre y cuando no vuelvan a suceder y aprendas de ellos, debes elegir correctamente al hombre con el que compartirás tu vida y todo lo demás, recuerda que desde donde estemos siempre te apoyaremos y protegeremos. Te amamos_**

**_Ashley: Mi pequeña bebe, debes de seguir siendo la misma personita alegre y tierna de siempre con esa inteligencia que te caracteriza, debes de mejorar tu temperamento y aprender que no siempre puedes decir lo primero que se te viene a la mente, querida sabemos que tu eres así pero eso te podría causar muchos problemas. Aunque tu padre se oponga debes de conseguir un esposo y este debe de quererte y aceptarte como eres, además de que debe de amarte mucho, siempre has sido muy lista también debes de serlo en esta decisión tan importante. Te amamos_**

**_Bueno mis niños sin más que decirles será mejor que nos despidamos; en esta carta no hay ningún documento legal, de eso ya se podrá encargar el abogado. Recuerden que siempre los amamos y protegimos mucho, sabemos que muchas etapas un fueron fáciles, pero esto como lo demás lo podrán superar con éxito siempre…_**

**_Los amamos. Atte. Mamá y Papá._**

Cuando terminamos de leer la carta mis hermanos y yo estábamos al borde del llanto, los tres nos abrazamos y así nos quedamos hasta alrededor de las nueve de la noche… Ninguno tenía intenciones de moverse así que nos quedamos dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente todos debíamos seguir con nuestras vidas; el abogado nos dio lectura del testamento y fuimos a tomar un café.

Conversamos de cosas vánales y se produjo el silencio; todos lo necesitábamos.

-Saben creo que hay algo mas – dijo Amanda después de un tiempo

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Jack frunciendo el seño; igual que papa.

-Creo que mama y papa tienen un secreto mas para nosotros – saco una pequeña caja de color blanco

-¿Qué es eso? – le pregunte desinteresada, esperaba algo más grande y un poco mas importante

-¿Es el empaque de las delicias turcas? – pregunto Jack confundido

-¿De los de la abuela? – les pregunte también acercándome a la mesa

-Si – Amanda puso la caja sobre la mesa; esta contenía los anillos de boda de mis padres, una foto de ellos, otra en la que estaban con nosotros, una de las flores del vestido de la boda de mama y una pequeña nota que decía:

**"Recuerden que este final es solo el comienzo"**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno que les parecio ? se que nuevamente me tarde un dia pero es que me enferme mucho ! primero el jueves y viernes que algo me cae mal en el estomago y no pude adelantar nada, vale que me voy y por los cambios de clima me a cogido un resfriado tremendo que me ha calado los pulmones haha bueno el caso es que ayer no podia hablar y mi padre me ha dicho que no me levante asi que ni el ordenador pude coger; lo siento siempre me estoy enfermando ! :S hahaha<strong>

**_bueno ya espero que me digan que les parecio este final ! encerio y lo del final alternativo ya no se hahaha bueno... si me dejan 5 rev. subo el final alternativo ok. ! para el dia de mañana ya estaran por aqui el link para que sepan en donde pueden encontrar las imagenes ! :DD ammm... estara ahora si ya como completo ! y estoy muy feliz porque es el primer fic (largo con capitulos) que tengo completo asi que siiii ! ya termine algo hahah !_**

**_bueno ya esta espero que les gustara muchos besos bye :DD _**


	19. Final Alternativo

**Bueno como ya saben los personajes son de S. Meyer (hahaha se han de imaginar porque solo pongo la S.) bueno y la trama es mia ! :D **

**Espero que les gustase gracias a que con esto terminamos ! :DD (lo juro)**

**Les dejo el Final alternativo que es POV. Alice la mitad y la otra es POV. Jasper espero que les guste y nos leemos abajo :DD**

* * *

><p>FINAL ALTERNATIVO<p>

POV. ALICE

Cuando te das cuenta de la realidad ya es demasiado tarde para llorar por cualquier error que hayas cometido; mi padre tuvo muchos errores y aun no se cual es el peor, si haber traído aquí a Jasper Whitlock, haberse ido a Paris o no salir de esa oficina cuando aun tenía tiempo…

Supongo que la ultima, simplemente acabo con su vida, Billy – su mejor amigo y padre de Jacob – había salido a comer y le dijo que lo acompañara ¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan cabezota?

Se quedo allí, adentro de la oficina y lo peor paso, mi padre murió… ahora mi madre esta delirando, cuando le dieron la noticia ella casi colapso, se puso pálida y no respiraba bien; sus piernas se doblaron y se fue de bruces al suelo, de no ser por los brazos de Edward se hubiese dado un buen golpe en la cabeza; se abrazo a Eddie y se soltó a llorar, la llevamos a su habitación y allí se quedo, ovillada en su lecho, al borde del delirio y sollozaba y lloraba a mares.

Después de unas semanas mi madre simplemente ya no pudo, estaba muy mal y yo simplemente no sabía qué hacer; Bella y Rosalie piensan que mi shock ya duro demasiado, simplemente me fui al despacho de mi padre y allí me quede viendo todas sus cosas como si mi vida dependiera de ello. ¿Qué más daba lo demás? ¡Había perdido a las dos personas que más amaba en este mundo! Mi padre estaba muerto y mi madre estaba al borde de la demencia. Así que la vida ya no tenía importancia.

Había veces en las que pensaba en el suicido; como en aquella ocasión que estaba tirada en el cuarto de baño; simplemente no sabía cómo o porque había ido a parar allí y en cierta forma no me interesaba.

Mi mente divagaba y cuando toque mi cara me di cuenta de que estaba llorando; las gotas eran muy graciosas, era como si tuvieran vidrios minúsculos en su interior; parecía ser que ya no pensaba nada coherente aunque si lo hacía; solo que pensar en cosas ridículas era una forma de dejar de pensar en los problemas y situaciones que me atormentaban; era simplemente eso.

Bueno aquel día había visto un envase de pintura; decía toxico así que pensé que si moría al igual que mis padres ya no habría problema, Emmett llego antes de que cometiera una locura, para ser más específicos antes de que me bebiera el balde de pintura.

Otro intento fue cuando me quería tirar de la azotea; esta vez el que llego fue Jasper, me tomo por la cintura entes de que me tirara al vacio; aun que si tratamos con metáforas yo ya estaba cayendo, incluso tal vez ya había llegado al fondo… o tal vez no.

Cuando Jasper "me salvo" – yo no quería ser salvada – simplemente me solté de sus brazos y Salí corriendo, cuando él me alcanzo le di una bofetada y le dije que se largara, que él ya no tenía nada que hacer en mi casa… y así lo hizo… al cabo de unos días mi madre también murió después de una fiebre que le duro alrededor de una semana; estuvo a 40° C y parecía ser que solo pronunciaba el nombre de mi padre; ella también quería morir así que se fue; yo no caí en cama… simplemente ya no hacía nada más que ver por la ventana esperando que tanto mi madre como mi padre regresaran… yo solo esperaba por si ellos algún día decidían venir caminando por el jardín, entre los arbustos tomados de la mano como dos enamorados y dándose uno que otro beso furtivo.

Esperaba ese día con ansias y así me quede esperando, un buen día Emmett llego y me abrazo yo no le devolví el abrazo por miedo a que si perdía la ventana de vista ellos no regresarían jamás.

Me susurro "Lo siento" al oído y me dio un beso en la frente… y así todos entraron repitiendo el mismo proceso solo que con diferente palabras… era como si se estuvieran despidiendo de mi…

POV. JASPER

Después de salir de casa de los Cullen; mis hijos y yo regresamos a Nueva York; al cabo de unos meses María regreso pidiéndonos disculpas… mis hijos aun necesitaban de ella así que regresamos y fingimos ser una familia unida y feliz, esperando que nadie más se diera cuenta de que mis hijos odiaban a su madre, que ella nos odiaba a nosotros y yo simplemente era el mediador entre sus peleas verbales.

Seguía manteniendo contacto con Emmett y aunque sabía que estaba mal aun quería saber cómo se encontraba mi pequeña Alice.

Me entere de que Edward y Bella tendrían un nuevo bebe así que envié por medio de Emmett un gran Enhorabuena, también supe cuando Rose y Emmett se separaron, el se quedo con los dos pequeños, Nick y Cole y Rosalie se quedo con la pequeña Charlotte. También supe cuando la reina Esme murió, pero hubo una noticia en especifico… el reino no podía ser gobernado por Alice porque al parecer había desaparecido o eso era lo que decían los diarios al encontrarme con eso le pregunte a Emmett y él me contesto que Alice necesitaba terapias y la habían ingresado a un sanatorio mental, era obvio que ella no estaba loca, solo confundida y triste, Emmett y todos los demás lo sabían pero no querían formar un escándalo y la ingresaron, Alice vivía en un lugar lúgubre y espantoso. Lo averigüe un día, había decidido ir a verla así que eso hice alegando que tenía que salir del país por un trabajo.

No es que estuviese engañando a mi esposa… vas bien era visitar a un viejo amor que no podría ser nunca.

Alice estaba encerrada en una habitación blanca; todos y cada uno de los pacientes tenían puertas con rendijas por donde se les administraba la comida y todo lo demás. Por aquella rendija solo se podían ver a los pacientes por temor a que ellos tuvieran un ataque y te pudieran lastimar o lastimarse a sí mismos. Alice era una especie de excepción, todos sabían que ella no era un peligro pero por si acaso un doctor se quedo con nosotros para administrarle sedantes si era necesario.

-Hola Ally – tome su mano, ella fijo sus ojos en mi y sonrió mas no contesto

-Tenía mucho tiempo que no te veía – le volví a hablar con la esperanza de que me contestara. El médico había dicho que nunca hablaba solo hacia muecas y sonreía o lloraba pero ninguna palabra salía de sus labios.

-Los pequeños te extrañan mucho – volví a intentar al ver que ella no iba a contestarme – y yo también…

Toque su mejilla y ella se recargo en mi mano y cerró los ojos, como si tratara de disfrutar el contacto. Habían cortado su cabello, ahora lo tenía a la altura de su barbilla y se disparaba en todas las direcciones, se veía un poco mas pálida y bajo sus ojos se dibujaban unas marcadas ojeras, como si llevara años sin dormir.

-Parece que no duermes – le dije sentándome a su lado - ¿Te puedo abrazar?

Ella solo me volteo a ver y se acurruco sobre mi pecho, el doctor no nos dejaba de ver y al notar la reacción en Alice dejo de estar tenso y se fue a sentar al otro lado de la habitación.

Me tuve que ir después de unas horas, todo el día intente que Alice me hablara pero no pude lograr nada, la visitaba casi cada mes. Y un día susurro mi nombre, pero solo eso y nunca mas lo volvió a hacer.

Llego el día en el que ya no podía viajar, así que ya no la veía más. María me hizo la vida imposible al saber que ya no la amaba, y a mis hijos los torturo hasta que se pudieron ir de casa.

Era demasiado viejo para hacer nada…

Un día solo cerré los ojos y me deje llevar.

Nunca deje de amar a Alice solo esperaba que a ella le hubiese sucedido lo mismo, había muerto unos años atrás así que si una nueva vida era lo que me esperaba después de cerrar los ojos ¡Bienvenida sea!

Tal vez nos volveríamos a ver y esperaba que todo fuera diferente.

* * *

><p><strong>OK. creo que debo recordar que estaba medio deprimida el dia en el que lo escribi, y como no sabia como terminarlo me puse a escuchar "Take my breath away" la verdad el titulo me da risa (dejame sin aliento) y no se porque me inspiro esa cancion si nada que ver pero bueno la cancion es muy linda hahahhaha :P okno ! <strong>

**Bueno creo que ahora si esto es todo, voy a terminar las demas ! asi que siiiiii toda via me faltan MUCHAS ! es que solo empiezo pero jamas las termino es un circulo interminable ! **

**hahahahah bueno las fotos se las dejo en un link, lamento no haberlas podido bajar antes pero ando toda cabra y entonces mejor se las dejo hoy que no hay cole hahah ! :DD**

**vale espero ques gustase ! muchos besos bye :DD**


End file.
